Burning Flower
by Roxy Fan 4 Ever
Summary: (On Hiatus) After Linphea is invaded by an unknown enemy the Winx girls find themselves inside a whole new world of trouble when Flora is accused of murder. Can the winx clear her name before she is banished forever?
1. chapter 1

**I do not own Winx Club**

**Chapter 1**

As the girls neared the large blue doors they all wondered why they had to come here. They had all been pulled out of Professor Wizgiz's class and told to come to Ms. Faragonda's office. After reaching the door Bloom knocked on the door and slowly opened it.

"What is wrong Ms. Faragonda?" Bloom asked as the girls entered the room.

"I am sorry that I had to call you out of class but this is something that I could not leave to anyone else." Ms. Faragonda said as she looked at the girls.

"What's wrong Ms. Faragonda?" Stella asked.

"A few hours ago I received a message from Linphea that someone was attacking the planet." Ms. Faragonda said as she looked at Flora.

The other girls turned to look at Flora and could see something that they had not seen before. They could see anger in her eyes; an anger that scared a few of them.

"We need to get there and stop whoever this is that is attacking my home." Flora said as she clinched her hands into fists.

"Yes and you also need to find Professor Palladium." Ms. Faragonda said, "He had gone to Linphea to search for a plant that he wanted to study."

"Did he tell you what plant he wanted to study?" Bloom asked.

"No he just said that it was going to take him a few days to find what he was looking for and then he would be back." Ms. Faragonda said as she stood up from behind her desk.

"Ok then we will go to Linphea and try and find Professor Palladium and stop whoever is attack the planet." Aisha said before the girls turned to walk out of the office.

"Good luck girls and be careful." Ms. Faragonda said before the girls walked out of the room.

Bloom touched Flora on her left shoulder causing her friend to turn to look at her. She looked at Flora with determination in her eyes.

"Listen Flora we will stop this person who is attacking your home." Bloom said.

"Thanks Bloom." Flora said as she looked at her friends.

"Let's get back to our room to get ready to go." Stella said.

The girls quickly made their way to their dorms and started to get everything that they would need on Linphea. After a few minutes they all finished packing and gathered in the living room of their dorm waiting for Tecna to exit her and Musa's room. Tecna appeared a few seconds later and looked at her friends.

"I just finished talking to Timmy and the boys will meet us outside to take us to Linphea." Tecna said as she lifted her bag up off of the floor.

The others grabbed their bags and made their way out of the school. When they reached the entrance of the school they could see a Red Fountain ship nearing. After it had landed the loading ramp opened up for them to quickly climb onto the ship. The girls quickly sat down and Timmy and Helia guided the ship off toward Flora's home planet.

**Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As they neared the planet they could see fires burning. Aisha turned to see the sadness in Flora's eyes before turning to look back at the destruction happening right before everyone. Timmy and Helia guided the ship down to a clearing that was not far from a small house. After landing the ship Flora quickly got up and exited. She took of as quickly as her legs could take her toward the house. The others arrived at the house a few moments after Flora had rushed inside.

As they entered the house everyone could hear a young girl sobbing in one of the other rooms. Bloom and the other girls slowly walked down the hall of the house in the direction of the sobbing until they reached a slightly opened door. Bloom quietly knocked on the door before she opened it slowly. When the door was opened they could see that Flora had a small girl wrapped up in her arms.

"Don't worry Miele I'm here to stop whoever attacked our home," Flora said as she comforted the young girl.

A few moments later Flora lifted her little sister up off of the floor and carried her into the hallway. The group followed Flora out into the hallway to see her walking into a room farther down the hall. When she reemerged from the room that she had just entered with her sister they could see some anger in her eyes.

"Is Miele ok Flora?" Stella asked as she looked at her friend.

"She will be," Flora said quietly, "She's just scared."

Bloom turned to look at Sky, when he saw her face he just nodded his head.

"Okay guys we are going to make sure the others that live around here are safe," Sky said as he turned to look at Helia, "Helia I want you to stay here to protect Miele."

"Okay Sky," Helia said before he turned to look at Flora, "Do you girls have any idea where to find this guy that is attacking your home planet?"

"No but I have a feeling I know where to go and start to look for him." Flora said with anger in her voice.

"Then let's get going." Aisha said.

The girls rushed off toward the direction of one of the larger fires that could be seen from off planet. When they neared the fire they found many people trying to put the flames out to save the buildings nearby. One of the young women nearby noticed the people coming toward the flames and ran over to where they were.

The young woman had braided red hair that reached the middle of the back and red eyes. She was wearing a crimson sleeveless midriff bearing shirt she also had on a pair of translucent red unattached sleeves and red pants, on her feet was a pair red sandals.

"Flora I'm happy that you're here." The young woman said.

"Hello Tethys," Flora said, "Do you know where that person that did this go to?"

"I heard that he went into the dark forest," Tethys said as she looked at Flora, "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, were here to stop that person," Flora said, "Thank you for letting me know where to find the one responsible for all of this," Flora turned to look at the others, "You heard where we will find this person lets get going."

The girls nodded before following Flora in the direction of the Dark Forest. After reaching the forest the girls made their way inside until they reached a fork in the road.

"Since you know this place better then any of us which way do we go?" Tecna asked.

"There are buildings in both directions that he could be hiding in." Flora said.

"Okay then lets split up," Bloom said, "Aisha, Stella and Tecna you three go to the one on the left, while me Flora and Musa take the one on the right. If you don't find him there head back to the other building."

The girls all nodded before taking off in the direction of the building that they were going to go and investigate. After running a bit farther into the forest Bloom, Musa, and Flora arrived at the building that they were heading to.

The building that they were looking at was a dilapidated structure made out of stone. Parts of the walls were still standing but with holes large enough to look through, when Musa glanced through one of the holes she could see that the roof of the building had collapsed. She move a bit to her right to get a better look into the building and took a quick step back from the hole.

"Is everything ok Musa?" Bloom asked as she placed her hand on her friend's right shoulder.

"There's someone in there," Musa said as she looked at the other two girls, "He's wearing a robe that is coving his face so I can't see who it is, but the person turned to look at me and had glowing red eyes."

"Do you think he saw you?" Bloom asked as she tried to spy into the building.

Before Musa could answer the doors to the building slowly creaked open. The three girls looked over at the door and could feel a dark energy coming from inside.

"Looks like, he must have seen me and is inviting us in." Musa said.

"Let's just be careful." Bloom said as the three of them made their way slowly toward the now opened door.

After making it inside the building the girls saw a man sitting in a chair wearing a blood red robe that covered his head, he looked at the three girls with his glowing red eyes. The robe was decorated with a black outline around the edges and had white sleeves.

"Are you the one that attacked Linphea?" Musa asked the robed man.

The person sitting looked directly at Musa with his glowing eyes. While looking at her he nodded his head without saying a word.

"Why would you attack my home planet?" Flora yelled out with anger in her voice.

The person in the robe stood up from where he was sitting and brushed himself off. After he was done he looked at the three girls standing in front of him and created a ball of black energy in his hand before shooting it at Bloom. She jumped to her left to avoid the attack.

"Girls it's time." Bloom said as she pushed herself up off of the ground.

"Enchantix!" All three girls yelled.

Each girl began to glow as they started to transform, but before they fully transformed the robed man shot three blasts of energy at the girls knocking them back into the wall behind them. When they hit the wall, chains formed around each girl's arms and legs trapping them against the wall.

"Now that I have three fairies trapped I can proceed with my plan." The robed man said.

"What are you planning?" Bloom yelled.

The man in the robe walked over and placed his hand under Bloom's chin lifting it up slightly to get a better look at her face. After moving it from left to right he walked back to the stairs and bent down. A few moments later he walked back over to the girls holding a white Scimitar in his right hand and a small glass vial in his left hand. After walking back over to Bloom he looked at her with his glowing red eyes before making a cut small on her right hand. After making sure to place the vial under her hand to catch some of the drizzling crimson liquid he proceeded to do the same with Musa and Flora.

"Now that I have the power of three fairies I can complete my mission." The robed man said as he walked away from the girls.

"What mission?" Musa yelled.

"You will see." The man said as he sat the vial down on the ground.

The man raised his hands toward the sky and a fierce wind blew through the openings of the building, each girl began to struggle to free themselves when they felt the dark energy growing around them. As they tried to free themselves Flora looked over at the man to see a black energy surrounding both of his hands as he lowered them, he then bent down and grabbed the vial before turning to look at the three girls still chained to the wall.

"Per tribus et legare vis tibi," The man began as the vial began to glow in his hands, "Quod vires flamma, flower, and music in unam societatem."

"Stop this!" Bloom yelled barely being able to her herself over the wind.

"Voco, vocare foras lux et tenebrae super virtutibus exterminatore," The man continued to chant, "De vita in manibus universi. Ex tribus est unus!"

After finishing the chant the vial began to float up into the air before it began to glow brighter. A few moments later the vial exploded with a massive amount of light forcing everyone to close their eyes. Flora was the first to be able to open her eyes and when she did she saw the silhouette of a fairy floating where the vial had been. Before the vision of the fairy became any clearer Flora could see a pair of fireballs flying from the fairies hands toward her two friends. The impact of the fireballs into Musa and Bloom sent them flying backward through the wall that they were chained to.

"Bloom, Musa." Flora called out as she tried to turn to see if her friends were ok.

"Oh don't worry they will be alright." A voice said causing Flora to turn her head back toward where the fairy was.

When her vision finally turned upon the other girl Flora was shocked at what she saw. The fairy floating in front of her had long honey colored hair up into elegant pigtails; she had a tan skin completion and looked at Flora with a single jade colored left eye and a cyan colored right eye. She was wearing a high waist, hip length frock that was magenta colored with violet trimming, on her arms were a pair of pink shoulder length translucent gloves. Her large butterfly wings were golden with a purple edge around them, on her feet were a pair of cyan barefoot sandals, she was also wearing two sets of blue, heart shaped barrettes on either side of her head in addition to earrings of the same color and shape.

"Who are you?" Flora asked as she looked at the girl floating in front of her.

"I am the one that was created from the three of you," The girl said, "You can call me Tamara." Tamara smiled at Flora, "Now what is your name?"

"Her name is Flora." The man with the robe said weakly.

"I didn't ask you." Tamara yelled as she grabbed the man with the robe by the neck with her right hand.

She lifted him up off of the ground causing the hood of the robe to fall from his head.

"Palladium!" Flora yelled when she noticed who the man was.

"So you know this man." Tamara said as she turned to look at Flora.

"Yes he had gone missing while he was here on Linphea." Flora said.

"So do you care about him?" Tamara asked as she grabbed Palladium's right arm with her left hand and let go of his neck.

"He is one of my Professors!" Flora yelled, "I care for all of them."

"That's too bad." Tamara said as she grabbed onto the same arm with her other hand.

Tamara flew higher into the air before letting go of Palladium's arm letting him fall down to the ground below. Flora flinched when she heard a snap as he hit the ground. Tamara then floated back down to the ground landing with both feet on Palladium's chest. As she stood there she turned to look at Flora with a smile on her face before she began to jump on his chest, after a few jumps Flora could hear a few snaps happening each time that Tamara landed on Palladium's chest. Palladium looked over at Flora with before he began to cough sending blood falling to the floor from his mouth.

Tamara jumped off of Palladium's chest onto the ground; she walked over near his head and looked down at the man laying below her before she smiled at him. As he looked at her he watched as she slowly placed her foot over his throat. He could feel the pressure as she began to put more weight on his neck. Palladium tried to reach up with his arms to remove her foot from his neck but they would not move.

"Stop it your going to kill him!" Flora yelled as she watched helplessly chained to the wall.

Tamara turned to look at Flora as she applied more pressure onto Palladium's neck causing him to begin to gasp for air. After a few more moments of standing on Palladium's neck both people could hear a sickening snap as her foot finally crushed Palladium's throat. A smile began to grow on Tamara's foot as she lifted her foot off of his throat. She walked over next to Flora as she looked at the shocked look on the nature fairies face.

"Why did you do that?" Flora asked as Tamara neared her.

"I did it because he answered a question that I asked you Flora." Tamara said as she placed her right hand on Flora's chin.

"Get away from me." Flora said as she tried to pull away from Tamara.

"I just need some information," Tamara said as she clutched her fingers around Flora's jaw, "Leach Seed."

After a few seconds Tamara released her grip on Flora's jaw.

"Thanks for the memories," Tamara said as she looked at the fairy hanging in front of her, "But now I can't let you remember me for now."

Tamara cupped Flora's chin forcing her to look directly at her. She then placed her lips on top of Flora's lips before placing her right hand onto Flora's forehead.

"Now my dear this is all going to seem like a dream to you," Tamara said after removing her lips from Flora's, "Dreaming Song."

Tamara took a step back away from Flora and watched as she slowly closed her eyes. She floated up into the air a few feet away from Flora and snapped her fingers causing the chains to disappear letting Flora collapse down to the floor below where she was just hanging.

"We will see each other again my dear Flora." Tamara said as she flew up out of the building.

**Please Review**

**Translation of the Latin in the chapter:**

**Per tribus et legare vis tibi, (With the power of three I bequeath thee)**

**Quod vires flamma, flower, and music in unam societatem. (The powers of Flame, Flower, and Music join into one)**

**Voco, vocare foras lux et tenebrae super virtutibus exterminatore (I call on the powers of light and darkness to summon forth the destroyer)**

**De vita in manibus universi. Ex tribus est unus! (The life of the universe is now in her hands. From three comes one!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note-I wanted to thank Chrissiemusa for helping with this chapter. **

**Chapter 3**

Smoke billowed into the sky as fire after fire was put out. Jerome took another bucket from near him and threw the water over the house before him before collecting another. Fairies flew the empty buckets to the streams and although Aisha had come back to help get rid of the massive flames that engulfed the forest the homes were another story all together.

When she had arrived Aisha told them that she had seen the flames as she and the others were heading to where they knew Flora, Bloom and Musa had gone. She had used her powers to help and quash the blazing flames before they spread too many of the homes near the edge of the forest. After the fires of the forest had been put out she had gathered up the specialists and they all took off toward the forest to find their friends.

"More buckets!" Jerome commanded before Tethys landed beside him, holding the full bucket before her. Taking it quickly he threw it onto the flames and watched as they sizzled to death and left nothing but embers behind, the smoke making him cough.

"Hey are you ok?" Tethys asked.

"I'm fine," he smiled as the last house was dosed in water. "It looks like the village is safe again."

"Phew," she sighed, wiping her brow. "I'm glad that's over, boy was that a close one."

"That it was," he sighed, sitting on the ground as Tethys sat next to him, others cheering and hugging each other, parents holding their children and vowing to never have them in danger again. "I wonder how Flora is doing?" Jerome began, looking to Tethys red eyes.

"I don't know," she sighed, "She seemed angry when I saw her earlier." Tethys looked at all the damage from the fires, "But that could be because of all of this."

"I suppose that can be understandable." Jerome exhaled, running a through his short black hair before placing an arm around Tethys shoulder and pulling her closer to his chest, "I miss her sometimes you know," his eyes grew distant as he heard her musings.

"I miss her too."

Flora, Tethys and Jerome had all grown up together, their parents were neighbors and after visits to the local forests, attending school and hanging out on weekends, that had become best of friends, the three of them, against the world. Though when it came to the final decision after high school, about whether they should attend university of not, they all took separate paths. Flora had been accepted into the school for fairies in Magix, the best school for Winx magic in the entire magical dimension. Tethys had applied at the same school but was turned down because of her grades. Flora was always the brainiest one out of all of them.

She knew so many things about nature and practically breather it in and out everyday, they used to just live on a nature realm, study odd plant species and move on. Neither of them felt as at-one with Linphea as she did. Jerome had decided to work in Linphea after school and was given a job escorting guided tours around the various forest locations, he had knowledge of the plants but it was the animals that were his forte. He had quit his job just a few weeks ago to work in an animal sanctuary just outside their central village and had never been happier. Tethys worked in a local restaurant, delivering the best produce to them all and although it wasn't exactly the life she wanted, she was happy as long as she had Jerome with her.

It was funny and Jerome smiled for a moment. They should have seen it coming really. It was a long time ago it seemed, when the three of them sat inside their classroom one day listening to their teacher talk about plants. Flora was entirely and she drew notes and highlighted things, Tethys was reading a gossip magazine and he just sat still wanting to get the hell out of the room they sat in. But his eyes could not defer from her face.

Jerome loved Flora. He loved her personality, her love of nature, how kind and caring she was. She was the kind of girl that he could see himself marrying in the future but when she left for Alfea he didn't see her again. Tethys admitted that she liked him and things just kind of went from there.

Now as he sat on the ground, with Tethys in his arms, he realized that she wasn't the one he truly wanted to be with. It was Flora.

Suddenly the snap of a tree behind them made the two get to their feet. Jerome stood protectively in front of Tethys, searching through the darkness. Then they saw her. "Flora!" Tethys yelled, running to her side and kneeling next to her injured friend who had a multitude of cuts and bruises over her arms. Jerome had never seen Flora naked but here she was. Lying on the ground covered in dust and dirt and yet she still looked beautiful. He couldn't help his jaw's slow decline to the floor.

"Flora! Flora can you hear me?" They heard a moan which made Jerome snap back into the present before getting a blanket from an emergency stall placing it over her body, to help her against the shivering cold.

Carefully Flora lifted herself up, sitting with her back against the tree as she pulled the blanket around her body tighter. Her eyes remained closed. "I can't…see," her eyelids squeezed tightly.

"Flora, open your eyes," Tethys softly commanded.

"I-I can't." Flora said as she shook her head.

"We need to get you to a doctor," Jerome explained, before taking one of her arms and placing it over his shoulder, careful that the blanket was still securely wrapped.

Sitting beside Flora on the bed as Tethys walked away to fetch a doctor, Jerome felt less then comfortable. "Jerome," she sighed, turning her head to look at him. Of course this plan had worked perfectly. Looking like Flora was working out great for her and now being able to see with Musa's sonar hearing was an added bonus.

All Tamara had to do now was trick these two into believing that she was real. Luckily they hadn't made her open her eyes; otherwise they would have seen that she was not Flora at all. Unlike Flora's jade eyes, the ones that sparkled in the light, Tamara had two unmatched colors in her.

"Do you remember, when we were kids, sometimes the two of us would hang out together without Tethys?" Tamara asked.

"Yeah," he smiled. "I remember."

"And, we'd walk around the park for ages, just eating and talking about random stuff." He nodded. "Well…why did we stop?"

"What do you mean?" He asked, though Tamara could see the fear in his eyes.

"I mean why did we drift apart after all these years? Why didn't we keep in contact more often, why didn't we go out and have fun like we used to?"

"I don't know," he sighed. "I guess that's just what happens to friends sometimes."

"You know this attack may have been a blessing," she smiled. "Maybe the reason that Linphea was attacked was so I would come home, so I could see you."

"But you can't see me." An eyebrow rose higher on his forehead.

"No, I can't," she sighed before moving her hand and touching his right cheek, watching as his light blue eyes closed at the touch. "But I can feel you…I miss that."

"I have Tethys," he replied but that didn't stop his hand from touching hers, "And you have Helia."

"Why don't we forget about them," Tamara suggested making Jerome look to her with wide eyes. "Just for one moment…how about we try to get back where we left off." Jerome leaned in closer towards her, her fingers guiding his face towards hers. "Kiss me."

Just before their lips met Jerome pulled his face back away from Tamara. She could hear his heart beating faster then it had been before, she moved her body just slightly to cause the blanket to slide off of her shoulders. She giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck causing the blanket to fall down around her waist.

"Flora I can't do this." Jerome said as he tried to pull away from the girl in front of him.

"Don't you love me?" Tamara asked as she pulled away and turned her back away from Jerome.

"Flora I have always loved you." Jerome replied, "I have loved you since we were younger. But I can't." Jerome was shaking his head as he continued, "I can't do this to Tethys."

"You can't even spare a kiss for me?" Tamara asked as she slowly turned her face toward Jerome with a pout on it.

Jerome looked at the face right in front of him. The sight of Flora sitting half covered caused him to lean forward and wrap an arm around her back. She trembled from the touch of his arm around her waist. He pulled her in close to him before he lay back on the bed with Tamara above him.

"Flora I have dreamed of this for years." Jerome whispered as he looked up at the beautiful young woman in front of him.

Before Tamara could say anything Jerome placed his lips on to hers. After separating Tamara looked down at the young man with a smile on her face while her eyes remained closed. After a few moments Tamara bent down and kissed the man below her.

"I'm back with the doctor." Tethys called out into the home as she entered the door.

There was no reply so Tethys brought the doctor into the living room and told him that she would be right back. She walked down the hall and lightly knocked on the door to the bedroom that she had left Jerome and Flora in about an hour before. When she did not hear a response she slowly opened the door.

Tethys was speechless at what she was seeing. Jerome was in the bed sleeping; next to him with her arms around his bare chest was Flora. Tethys took a few steps forward stepping on a part of the floor that creaked. The sound caused Jerome to open his eyes slowly and turn his head toward the sound. The look on Tethys's face caused Jerome to sit up quickly waking Tamara up.

"Is everything okay Jerome?" Tamara asked as she slowly sat up.

"How…How could you?" Tethys asked with a shake voice.

As Jerome was starting to open his mouth he collapsed down back onto the bed unconscious. Tamara slowly stood up and formed a ball of pink energy in her right hand, before Tethys knew what was happening she was sent flying back through the door that she had just entered. Tamara giggled as Tethys hit the wall of the hallway with a loud thud.

The sound was heard in the living room by the doctor that had arrived just a few minutes ago with Tethys. He stood up and moved to the hall to see her unconscious on the floor. The doctor ran down the hall to check on her condition. As he bent down and started to extend his hand toward the unconscious girl he felt something hit the side of his head. Tamara laughed as she opened her eyes to watch the doctor slowly slide down the wall of the hall leaving a streak of crimson red where his head had hit the wall.

"You two were just complete fools to think that I was your friend," Tamara laughed as she walked over to the door of the room, "Now all I need is a change of clothing."

Tamara walked down the hall and found the master bedroom. When she entered the room she walked over to a walk in closet and started to throw clothing on the floor until she found something that she liked. What she had grabbed was a crimson red tee shirt and a pair of black jeans. After changing something caught her eye in the closet. After walking over to the item she slowly pulled out a long sword.

A smile grew one her face as she exited the closet with the sword in her hands and proceeded back down the hallway. After walking back into the room that Jerome was in she repositioned him so he was laying on his back. She then proceeded to push the sword into his chest as she laughed.

A few moments later she walked back out into the hallway. Tamara then cast a levitation spell on Tethys and guided her into the room that she had just exited. After placing her on the bed next to the lifeless body Tamara looked at the couple in the bed. She then bent over Tethys and wrapped her arms around Jerome and smiled before walking back out of the room. On the way out of the house Tamara grabbed the leather jacket that the doctor had taken off while he waited for Tethys to call for him.

About an hour later Tethys started to move around. She could feel her arms around someone and knew that it was Jerome that she was laying next to. She hugged Jerome tighter to try and get him to hug her back. When he did not move she slowly moved her head closer to his.

"It's time to wake up." Tethys whispered.

Again there was no movement from Jerome. She began to move her hand down his chest. When she felt a cold sensation she lifted her head up to see what she had just touched. When Tethys looked at Jerome's chest she saw his sword sticking out of the middle of it. She backed away from what she was seeing and fell to the floor.

"Jerome!" Tethys yelled as she started to crawl back away from what she was looking at, "This can't be happening."

After a few moments Tethys remembered what had happened before she had blacked out. She slowly stood up and moved to the door of the bedroom. When she exited the room she saw the lifeless body of the doctor laying on the floor of the hallway. She then ran all over the house looking for Flora.

After searching everywhere she finally found a note sitting on the counter of the kitchen. She picked it up and read the note. What she read shocked her. She ran from the house looking for any authorities to inform them of what had just happened. As she ran down the street a voice called out to her.

"Tethys is everything ok?" A voice yelled out from the distance.

Tethys turned to see Flora and the others returning. When she saw Flora she dropped to her knees with tears flowing from her eyes. Flora and the others ran to where she had just dropped to the ground.

"How…How could you?" Tethys asked with a shaky voice.

"How could I what?" Flora asked as she tried to place a hand on her friends shoulder.

"How could you kill Jerome?" Tethys asked as she turned to look at Flora with hate in her eyes.

"Jerome's dead!" Flora yelled, "What happened."

"You should know!" Tethys yelled, "You're the one that killed him with his own sword."

"Flora could not have hurt anyone." Helia said as he walked over near the young woman on the ground.

"You would defend her," Tethys said with venom in her voice, "She is your girlfriend."

"We just got back from the dark forest." Bloom said.

Tethys looked down at the ground and everyone could see tears dropping to the ground below her.

"Flora we have been friends since we were young," Tethys said without looking up, "But our friendship is over." Tethys turned her face to look at Flora, "I never want to see you again."

The last words broke Flora's heart.

**Please Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Stella, Aisha and Tecna all slowly flew towards their destination.

"This is the place," Tecna announced as the stared at the mansion, towering before them.

The decrepit buildings walls held cracks while vines draped from one end of the building to the other, it looked as if they were the ones pulling the stone walls to pieces.

Stella swallowed the building saliva in her mouth.

"I don't like the look of this place." Stella commented.

"Well we have to check it out, so come on," Aisha announced waving them forwards and through the two front wooden doors.

Inside tables and chairs were covered in dust, cobwebs streamed between the stair banisters on their right and left, statues before them crumbled, some missing their heads.

Each step they could hear the boards they were stepping on creaking. The sound of something collapsing from somewhere caused the girls to jump from the sound suddenly before moving over to find its cause. One of the doors had partially fallen off of the hinges. Tecna placed her left hand on the door cautiously but as soon as her fingers touched it, the door fell to a heap on the ground. The three girls coughed from the amount of dust that flew up from the impact. When they could finally see into the room they all noticed that it was some type of study.

As the girls slowly entered the room they could see the shadows of trees from outside saying from the small amount of wind through the single window and holes in the wall, sending a shiver up the girl's spines. Each girl slowly entered the study and went to different parts of the room. As Stella picked up a book off of one of the shelves she could feel something tickling her shoulder, causing the hair on the back of her neck, to stand on end. Her eyes widened in surprise before she dared to turn her head to investigate the cause.

Stella turned to her left to see Tecna reading one of the books in the room. She slowly turned to look over her right shoulder to see that Aisha checking a book herself. As she started to turn back to the book that she was reading the tickling feeling started to move across her back from her right shoulder to her left.

"Um girls have either of you seen anything moving in this room?" Stella asked as she stood still.

"No Stella," Tecna said without looking up from the book that she was reading.

"Are you sure?" Stella asked again with some fear in her voice.

"Yes Stella." Aisha said without looking at her friend.

When Stella felt something tickling the left side of her neck she turned to see a small creature with glowing orange eyes. As she looked at the orange eyes, a pair of small glowing red eyes opened up below the first two eyes. Stella started to open her mouth when the strength in her legs gave out and she collapsed to the floor with two loud thuds.

Tecna and Aisha quickly turned to see what caused the sounds and saw that Stella was laying on the floor. Tecna was the first to arrive and dropped down to the ground to begin to examine her friend. She was breathing but unconscious. A few moments later Aisha arrived next to Tecna and looked at her blonde haired friend on the floor.

"Is she alright Tecna?" Aisha asked as she placed a hand on Tecna's shoulder.

"She should be." Tecna answered as she looked up at Aisha.

At that moment Stella began to move and slowly open her eyes. After Stella had opened her eyes fully Tecna could see that they were glazed over and told her friend to stop moving.

"What happened, Stella?" Tecna asked.

"Something was crawling on me." Stella said as she shook her head slightly.

"What do you mean?" Aisha asked.

"I had felt something touch my right shoulder," Stella explained, "The thing what ever it was moved along my back to my left shoulder. It then tickled my neck. When I looked at it I could see a pair of orange eyes before a pair of red eyes opened. That's when I felt my legs give out."

Tecna and Aisha looked around the room after Stella had finished and saw nothing in the room. Tecna pulled out a small personal computer and began to scan for any life forms in the room with them. When the scan was finished Tecna looked back at Stella.

"There's nothing here Stella." Tecna replied as she put her computer away.

"Since there's nothing here can we leave?" Stella asked as she stood up.

The other two girls nodded their heads and all three of them made their way out of the mansion. They flew off in the direction that the others had gone but Aisha turned when they reached the half way point. The fires could be seen from where they were flying and she had to go and help put them out.

A few moments later Aisha arrived at the city and saw that there were still massive fires everywhere. She used her fairy dust to put out the largest flames in the forest that she could see. After asking a person named Jerome where she could find the Specialists. After the fires where at a point that the rest of the people there could handle Aisha told the guys that she was heading to where Bloom and the others had gone.

They all took off toward the other building that they knew was where the person that they were look for was at. As Aisha flew along the path something caught her attention out of the corner of her eyes. When she turned to look she thought that she saw someone that looked like Flora but just shook her head and continued on.

They all arrived at the other building to find Stella and Tecna on the ground near two other people. Aisha and the Specialists rushed over to see that it was Musa and Bloom laying on the ground breathing but unconscious.

"Bloom!" Sky yelled out as he ran toward where Stella was.

"Musa!" Riven screamed as he ran toward the area near Tecna.

"Are they going to be ok?" Timmy asked as he walked up to the others.

"They should be," Tecna answered, "They just seem to have been hit with a strong attack."

"Um, where is Flora?" Helia asked as he looked around the area.

"I think that she might still be inside." Stella said as she turned to look at Helia.

Helia and Brandon quickly rushed toward the building and leaned up against the outside wall. They both slowly crept to one of the holes to look inside and saw a person laying on the ground with a robe covering his head. They both slowly entered through the hole and moved their way over to the person laying on the ground. Brandon leaned down and lifted the top of the robe to reveal the missing person from Alfea.

"What happened here?" Brandon asked before he noticed Helia taking off running in the direction that they had just come from.

When he had finished turning his gaze in the same direction Brandon noticed Flora chained to a wall limp. Helia turned to look at Brandon with a worried face. Brandon moved over and checked to see if there was anything wrong with the nature fairy. After a few moments he nodded to Helia and they both picked the locks of the chains that were holding Flora up.

After they had released her from the chains Helia caught Flora before she could fall to the ground. He carefully placed her down on the ground before looking out the hole to see that Bloom and Musa had started to move. Brandon placed a hand on his friends shoulder before he exited back out to where the others were.

"What happened?" Sky asked.

"The person that we were searching for cast a spell," Musa replied, "When he was finished a massive light just started to glow and then the next thing I know is waking up with all of you."

"Where's Flora?" Bloom asked.

"She's inside." Brandon said, "Me and Helia found her chained to a wall. We also found Palladium."

"How are they?" Stella asked.

"Not good." Brandon answered.

Stella and Sky helped Bloom up off of the ground while Riven and Timmy helped Musa up. With help everyone made their way inside the building to see Palladium laying on the ground. Tecna and Timmy began to make their way over to their teacher but were stopped by Brandon.

"He's already gone." Brandon said.

Everyone made their way over to where Flora and Helia were still at before dropping down to the ground near them. He just shook his head before anyone could ask anything. The girls could see that she was breathing but as they looked they could see that her eyes were rapidly moving. After about an hour Flora began to slowly open her eyes.

"Flora!" Bloom yelled when she noticed.

"Please don't yell Bloom." Flora said groggily.

"Sorry." Bloom replied, "What happened?"

"I was able to open my eyes slightly when that light was still so bright," Flora answered, "I saw both of you get hit by attacks and then everything blacked out."

Flora sat up as she started to look around the room, when she noticed the person that was wearing the robe she tried to move towards him. Helia stopped her by wrapping his arms around her.

"Why are we just sitting here when the person that was attacking my home is right there?" Flora yelled as she tried to get away from Helia.

"He's dead already." Aisha said as she placed a hand on Flora's shoulder.

Flora looked up and saw that there was sadness in Aisha's face; she turned to see the same sadness in each of the other faces around her.

"Who is he?" Flora asked.

"Palladium." Riven answered as he stood near one of the walls.

"No!" Flora exclaimed as she finally broke free from Helia.

Flora quickly moved over to where Palladium laid. She turned to look at the others before a gust of wind caused his hair to move revealing that his throat had been crushed. The guys walked over and dug a small hole in the ground before slowly placing the once teacher into it.

It took the group about another hour to reach the city. As they were walking down one of the streets Flora saw Tethys. She called out to her and when she saw her friend drop down to the ground she and the others ran as fast as they could over to her friend.

"How…How could you?" Tethys asked with a shaky voice as the group neared.

"How could I what?" Flora asked as she slowly moved a hand out and placed it on her friends shoulder.

"How could you kill Jerome?" Tethys asked as she turned to look at Flora with pure hatred in her eyes.

"Jerome's dead!" Flora yelled as she took a step back from her friend, "What happened?"

"You should know!" Tethys yelled, "You're the one that killed him with his own sword."

"Flora could not have hurt anyone." Helia said as he walked over to the young woman who was still shedding tears.

"You would defend her," Tethys said with venom in her voice as she turned to look at Helia, "She is your girlfriend."

"But we just got back from the dark forest." Bloom stated.

Tethys looked down at the ground and everyone could see the tears dropping to the ground below her.

"Flora we have been friends since we were young," Tethys said without looking up, "But our friendship is over." Tethys turned her face to look at Flora, "I never want to see you again."

Those last words broke Flora's heart in two. She and Tethys had been friends since they were young, nothing had ever driven them apart, and now she was loosing them. First Jerome and now her. Helia stepped forwards, hoping to offer some kind of comfort but the words never came. Tears flowed free from her eyes as her shoulders shivered and her breathing hitched.

"Flora," Helia finally spoke but it was too late, she already took off down the street away from them.

Helia began to chase after Flora but was stopped by Bloom placing a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and she could see the sadness in his face.

"She needs to be alone for the moment," Bloom said as she looked at Helia.

"No!" Helia yelled with anger in his voice, "She needs me now more then ever."

"Helia we need to figure out what happened." Aisha said as she tried to reason with Helia.

"You can all go and figure out what happened," Helia said as he turned away from the group.

Before anyone else could say anything else he took off running in the same direction as Flora. After Helia turned a corner everyone else turned to look at Tethys.

"Where did this happen?" Musa asked looking at Tethys.

"Just go that way," Tethys said with venom in her voice as she pointed down the street, "You'll see what your friend did."

Everyone left the broken fairy where she was and made their way down the street in the direction that they were told to go. When they arrived at a house down the street they all noticed that the front door was wide open. When they slowly entered the door they could see the doctor still up against the wall where his head had been smashed.

As they all entered the bedroom and saw Jerome laying there with his sword sticking through his chest, Stella dropped to the ground with a squeal.

"How could anyone do this?" Musa asked as she looked at the body in front of her.

"Let alone Flora," Bloom said as she looked around the room, "She would never hurt anyone."

Tecna walked over near the bed and pulled out her personal computer. The small little ladybug flew out and began to scan the body and sword after it had finished the small ladybug landed back in the docking port of the computer and a few moments later she looked at the others with a shocked look on her face.

"Is everything okay Tecna?" Timmy asked with a worried voice.

Tecna just shook her head before handing the computer to Timmy. After he looked at the screen everyone else could tell that something was wrong.

"What is it Timmy?" Sky asked.

"Flora's fingerprints are on the sword." Tecna answered for Timmy.

"What are you talking about?" Aisha asked as she looked at the two people near the bed.

"With this evidence Tethys is right about Flora." Timmy said sadly.

"What the hell is wrong with you, how can you say that?" Aisha yelled with anger in her voice, "Flora's innocent and you know it!"

"I'm sorry Aisha but maybe we should look at this objectively," Bloom said as she looked at her friend, "All the evidence points to her being guilty." A few tears started to escape from Bloom's eyes, "Let's go and find Flora."

Everyone left the home and took off in the direction that Helia and Flora had gone. When they neared the edge of town they could see Helia sitting under a tree with Flora near by. She had her head buried into her legs as she wrapped them with her arms. Aisha and Musa were the first two to approach and could hear Flora crying.

"Helia I'm scared." Flora said without looking up, "What if I did kill Jerome?"

"Why would you say that?" Helia asked with a shocked voice.

"I mean, I don't remember anything after Bloom and Musa were attacked, it's all a blur." Flora said with sadness in her voice, "Maybe I did go and see him and I killed him."

"Flora you and I both know that you would never do anything like that." Helia said as he wrapped his arms around Flora.

As Aisha and Musa neared their friends Helia turned to look at them. He nodded when he saw the rest of the group behind them and they all approached the two people sitting on the ground.

"Flora I am not sure how to tell you this but everything points to you killing Jerome." Tecna said.

When she heard this Flora curled her arms around her legs tighter then they were.

"How could you say that?" Helia yelled as he looked at Tecna.

"I still don't think it was Flora." Aisha said as she sat down next to her friends.

"Why do you say that?" Nabu asked.

"I don't know," Aisha answered, "It's just something in my heart that is telling me that she did not do it."

"Well either way I think we should try and sort this out tomorrow, it's been a long day. How about we crash at Flora's place for the night and think about this in the morning with fresh eyes," Musa suggested.

With Helia's help Flora and the others made their way through the small city to Flora's home. When they entered the door a small girl welcomed them with a smile on her face. She looked up at Flora with her jade colored eyes and could see the sadness in her face.

"Is everything okay?" Miele asked after everyone entered into the house.

"It's been a rough day for us all," Riven answered as he gave a small smile.

"Okay," Miele said, "I was going to go and see Jerome and Tethys tomorrow to see how they were doing." Miele could see a shocked face appear on Flora's face.

"I don't think that would be a good idea," Flora said as she looked at the ground.

"Why not?" Miele asked.

"He was not feeling that good when I saw him earlier today." Flora answered.

"Why not tell her the truth?" A voice asked from outside the house.

Everyone turned to see Tethys standing outside with police standing behind her.

"Why don't you tell her that you killed Jerome?" Tethys asked with anger in her voice.

"Flora you are under arrest for the murder of Jerome." One of the police men said as he started to walk into the house.

**Please Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: This chapter contains some mature content.**

**Chapter 5**

"Flora you are under arrest for the murder of Jerome." One of the police men said as he started to walk into the house. Flora backed away, protecting Miele's body with her own.

"But I didn't murder him."

"All evidence proves that you were at the scene of the crime and that your fingerprints were on the murder weapon. I need you to come with us."

"Did you really do it Flora?" Miele's small voice asked, making Flora look down for a moment and one of the guards grab her arm, pulling her towards the others. "Flora!" Helia yelled, rushing forwards and pushing one guy down using his shoulder as the others all exited the house. Two others managed to grab her as Miele's eyes filled with tears.

The others weren't sure of what to do. Some of them even had doubts about whether Flora was innocent of not. Musa stepped forwards, blasting one of the others who had a hold of one of Flora's arms, releasing the nature fairy enough to use her magic to create a sinkhole under the others feet. After he was buried up to his waist she felt another attack hit her, sending her to the grass below.

"You killed him!" Tethys yelled, rising her hand. "And if you won't face justice then I will kill you myself."

"No, you need to stop this and believe me. I didn't kill Jerome." It didn't work, Tethys shot a blast from her hands straight towards Flora but just before it hit Sky ran forwards and blocked her body with his own. "Sky!" Bloom called, defending herself against another of the guards while Stella attacked him from behind.

"Tethys you are blinded by hatred, you need to think things through clearly!" Flora exclaimed when Tethys moved her glowing hand in Miele's direction and fired. "NO!"

Riven ran forwards, scooping the child into his arms and dodging the blast just in time. Musa created another shield as Tecna added her magic to protect them from another onslaught. "We need to get out of here," Tecna celled to Timmy who began locating their ship and getting its coordinates organized. He jumped over the spear strike from another guard before stepping backwards to miss another. "Where will we go?"

"Back to Alfea!"

Flora held her hands open before her, ready to create a shield if the need arose. She looked deeply into her friend's eyes, desperately hoping that she would be able to talk some sense into her, to make her see the truth. But she saw conviction in those pupils. Those eyes had seen something that they would never forget and ever the words of a friend would never be able to change them.

"Tethys-"

"No," she replied. "I'm sick and tired of your likes. I always knew that you had a thing for Jerome but…I thought that you would respect our relationship more."

"What are you talking about?" Jerome is just a friend."

"Right so you sleep with all your friends!" The all stopped, the girls, the guards, the guys. Everyone stopped and turned to see her. As far as they all knew she was a virgin. Helia's eyes widened and his breath caught in his chest.

"You slept with him?"

"No," Flora shook her head. "No I never did."

"Yeah you did, right before you killed him," Tethys replied. "I saw the two of you and my eyes didn't deceive me Flora!"

"I never slept with him! I wouldn't do that to you and I never liked Jerome that way."

"No but he liked you!" Tethys screamed. "He always talked about how much he missed you and how much he wished you were here with us on Linphea. I knew that it wasn't so we could all hand out together."

"I-" Flora looked to see Riven holding Miele in his arms, confusion written all over her face. The guards returned to their positions, attacking the others while the two of them stared down.

"I hope he was good Flora because that's the last lover you will ever have!" A beam emitted from Tethys hands that was so strong if forced her back. Flora braced herself, wondering if this would be the end when a green sword appeared before her. Brandon braced against the beam holding if off.

"Timmy let's get out of here!" He announced. The red haired specialist nodded as Bloom, Musa, Tecna, Stella and Aisha combined their magic together knocking the remaining guards out cold. Aisha looked to Tethys to see that she too had been knocked out from the attack.

"Well come on guys let's get back to tell Faragonda what's happening."

"And we better do it fast!" Stella pointed, another line of guards were coming their way.

Flora ran towards Riven and lifted Miele into her arms, running with the others towards the ship, everyone ignoring the confused stares of people as the passed. With Sky sandwiched between Brandon and Riven they reached the ship and entered.

Timmy flicked the controls, checked the navigations while Helia initiated the flight sequences and checked the air space.

"Ready," he commanded. Timmy nodded, turning a dial and lifting the ship off the ground before it sped off into the distance. Flora looked out of the window as Miele cried into her shoulder. They would never be able to return home after that.

It was a beautiful day in Magix as the Trix walked through the street. "Well this is boring," Darcy sighed. "Why are we even here?"

"Just to kill some time," Icy explained as they walked past a local restaurant. Stormy absently looked into the window and stopped walking suddenly.

"Icy can't we just go grab some ice-cream or something?" Darcy asked, "Right Stormy?" "Stormy?" She stopped walking and turned to see her sister leaning against the window, peering through the glass. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Hey check this out." She waved the others over and they all looked in to see Flora sitting inside at a table. "This will be fun," Icy smiled.

The three witches entered the shop and walked over to where a brunette was enjoying her piece of strawberry cake. The fairy looked up at the three witches with her sunglasses still on her face.

"Hey loser, you and your friends argue or something?" Icy asked as she sat down across the table from Flora.

"No, why?"

"Not like one of you little Winx to go unaccompanied," Stormy responded from the wall that she was leaning against.

A small smile grew on Flora's lips as she looked at the three witches on the other side of the table from her.

"Now sisters what are we going to do with little miss nature?" Icy asked as she knocked the cake on the floor.

Flora turned her head to look at the cake that was on the floor. After looking at the ruined desert she turned her vision back toward the three laughing witches.

"You know you should not have done that," Flora calmly said as her vision settled on Icy, "This was the only place that I found that served home made strawberry cakes."

"Well what are you going to do about it?" Icy asked with a laugh, "It's not like your flowers can beat us alone."

As the witch of Ice continued to laugh with her two sisters she felt a blast of magic hit her in the chest before she went flying across the room of the restaurant. Icy landed on a table with a smash making those sitting around it separate into different directions. One of them offered to take Icy's hand and help her up but she swatted it away with a groan. Then a flan; beautifully made with a biscuit base and full of custard with crème on top fell straight onto her head with a slap, causing the mixture to poor down her face.

Stormy and Darcy wiped tears from their eyes, their arms around their abdomens as they laughed until their ribs were sore. Icy stood to her feet, took the flan into her hand and threw it onto the destroyed table before casting a spell to remove any last traces of cream, custard or caramel and hurried forwards. "You are going to pay for that fairy."

Flora calmly sat in the chair as she watched Icy rushing toward her and lifted her right hand in front of her. When Icy neared the table Flora flicked her wrist up, this caused vines to sprout out of the floor of the restaurant below where Icy was sending her flying up into the ceiling of the room. Both Stormy and Darcy watched as the vines receded back into the floor. They both looked up to see Icy imbedded in the ceiling of the restaurant.

A few seconds later Icy fell from the ceiling landing on the floor with a loud thud. The other two witches rushed over to where Icy had landed before they turned their visions back to a giggling Flora.

"I told her that she should not have done that to my cake." Flora replied as she continued to giggle.

"You know I have had enough of you," Stormy said as she raised her hands toward Flora, "Voltage Slam!"

A large amount of electricity flew from Stormy's hands and headed toward the fairy sitting not far away. As the large amount of electricity neared Flora lifted up a glass of tea and began to drink before a wall of flames appeared and deflected the attack into one of the nearby tables igniting it.

"What was that?" Darcy asked as she looked at fairy sitting in the chair.

"I don't know," Stormy said as she looked around, "Maybe her friends are here somewhere."

"I'm sorry to inform you but there is no one else here as you can see." Flora said as she stood up from the chair that she had been sitting in.

"Then where did that fire come from?" Stormy demanded.

"You're not Flora," Icy responded as she started to stand up from the floor before coughing up some blood.

"Give the winner a prize," Flora responded as she began to clap.

"Then who are you?" Stormy asked as she looked at the fairy standing before her.

A wicked smile grew on Flora's face as she looked at the three witches and two balls of fire slowly grew in her hands. Icy and Stormy stared at the dancing flames when they were suddenly sent flying directly into their chests. The force of impact was so strong it sent them through the window of the restaurant and out onto the street where other patrons scampered away. Darcy began to turn away from Flora but was stopped when vines grew out of the floor around her arms and legs.

"I'm not done with you," Flora said as she walked toward the trapped witch.

Darcy glared at Flora as she began to build dark energy in between her two hands. Before she could send the blast toward Flora her arms where pulled apart causing the energy to dissipate.

"Can't have you do try and attack me now," Flora said with a giggle, "Not when I want to talk."

Flora walked over to the shattered window and a smile appeared on her face. Removing her sunglasses she looked at the two unconscious witches with her single jade and single cyan eye.

"Silence Wall" Flora said as she turned back towards Darcy.

A think pink wall of energy appeared near the broken window. As Flora neared the trapped witch she used her powers to turn her around to look directly at her.

"Now we have some privacy." Flora said as she stopped a few feet away from the witch of darkness.

Flora stood there looking at Darcy from head to toe as a smile slowly grew on her face. Darcy was able to force her hands together to send a blast of dark energy in the direction of the fairy standing before her. A smile grew on the witches face as the energy hit the fairy causing a small explosion that covered the area with smoke. A few seconds later Darcy could feel the vines around her arms and legs loosen.

"With that I would believe that you don't like me," A voice whispered from behind Darcy.

Darcy turned to her left only to feel the vines tightening around her arms and legs again freezing her in place to see Flora standing in front of her.

"Who are you?" Darcy asked as she looked at the fairy.

The fairy cupped Darcy's chin in her left hand and moved her face from left to right to examine the witches face, "My name is Tamara."

"What do you want with me?" Darcy demanded.

"You know what?" Tamara asked as she looked at the witch, "You sure are cute."

"You didn't answer my question!" Darcy said with anger in her voice.

"I can have so much fun with you." Tamara responded with a seductive voice as she moved her face closer towards Darcy's.

Darcy tried to pull away from Tamara but felt when their lips touched. A feeling of energy rushed through the witch's body as her eyes closed. When she felt the pressure of Tamara's lips remove from her own Darcy slowly opened her eyes to look directly into the mismatched eyes of the fairy only inches away.

A smile grew on Tamara's face as she started to back away from the captured witch. Before Darcy could say anything the vines that were holding the witch in place released her, letting the witch collapse to the floor. Darcy looked up to see Tamara turn away from her and begin to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Darcy asked as she looked at the back of Tamara.

"Nowhere in particular, but we will see each other soon my beauty." Tamara responded without looking back.

After Tamara walked out the door Darcy slowly raised her right hand to her lips and could feel heat in her cheeks. A sound from behind her caused Darcy to turn her vision, to see Icy and Stormy slowly climbing back into the restaurant.

"Where did that little nature fairy go?" Icy asked as she looked at the room before her.

"What happened to you?" Stormy asked as she looked at the witch still on the floor with reddened cheeks.

"None of your business," Darcy replied as she slowly stood up and looked at the door that Tamara had just walked out of.

**Please Review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Ms. Faragonda had been sitting at her desk with piles of paperwork. She was trying to figure out which fairies that had applied to the school would be accepted the next year and which would be disappointed. After setting the application that was in her hand into the rejection pile Ms. Faragonda sat back in her chair and closed her eyes.

'I hate to disappoint so many girls but we only have so many rooms for freshmen fairies.' Ms. Faragonda thought to herself, 'If I could I would accept all of them into the school.'

A beeping sound caused Ms. Faragonda to quickly open her eyes and turn toward her computer. The face of a man in a uniform appeared on the screen.

"Hello ma'am my name is Officer Bowden of the Linphean Peace Keepers." The man replied as he looked at Ms. Faragonda through the screen.

"Hello Officer Bowden," Ms. Faragonda replied, "how may I help you?"

"I am calling regarding a student that you have enrolled at your institution," he paused.

"Miss Flora."

"What about Flora?" She questioned, eyes widening slightly.

"We believe that Flora is guilty of a crime and has fled police in the area of Sunset Valley. Has she come to Alfea?" Ms. Faragonda paused, wondering whether it was a good idea to reveal her location. "What is this crime?"

"Murder."

"But that's impossible!" The headmistress said with a shocked voice, "Flora would never do something like that."

"I am sorry to inform you but we have an eye witness that places her as the last person with the victim." Officer Bowden said, "We are also searching for the people that helped her to escape." Faragonda didn't have to think twice about who would have helped her, it was obvious that the Winx Club would have come to her rescue but none of it made any sense. Then she remembered when the girls first arrived back at Alfea.

She had just exited her office when she heard the sound of a Red Fountain ship that made her and the few other students look up at the sky. The sight of the red ship relieved the nervousness that the Headmistress had been having since she had watched the girls and the specialists leaving the school from her office window. But a new felling of dread filled her heart the moment she saw the girls slowly walking down the ramp and out of the ship. Each one looked like they had been through something unimaginable. "Is everything alright?" Faragonda asked.

"Can we talk about it later?" Bloom asked as she looked over at Flora.

Ms. Faragonda turned her vision toward the nature fairy and saw her carrying a young girl in her arms. "Yes dear." She replied, "But please come to my office after you have all rested."

"Thank you ma'am." Musa replied before the girls walked into the school, leaving Brandon alone in the quad with sadness in his eyes. "How bad was it?" Faragonda asked.

"It was bad," he replied, "You'll need to get the full story from the girls, we need to get Sky back to Red Fountain to make sure that he is alright."

"What happened?" Faragonda asked, shock in every word.

"He was hurt while protecting Flora when we had to leave." Brandon explained, with as little detail as possible, before turning toward the ship. "Tell the girls we'll call them to let them know how Sky is doing."

The Headmistress nodded her head before watching him walk back onto the ship and, before she knew it, they were gone. Thoughtfully she walked back into the school and to the door of her office. After placing her hand on the golden knob she took a deep breath before walking inside to wait for the girls to come and explain what had happened though she had never seen them look the way they had before and wondered what horror their eyes had seen.

"I'm afraid that Flora hasn't returned to Alfea, she disappeared one day and never came back." She lied, returning back to the conversation at hand.

"Did she tell you where she was going, what she was doing?" Officer Bowden questioned but the Headmistress shook her head solemnly. "No."

"Well either way they won't get far," he explained. "One of them is injured." Faragonda stopped herself from widening her eyes, any show of confusion would only add to their suspicion. "Keep an eye out and if she does contact you please let us know."

"I will," Faragonda promised and the screen disappeared.

The weary headmistress removed the glasses perched on her nose and turned in her chair, looking at the vast blue sky outside that was in complete contrast to what Flora had been going through, and what the girls had told her just days earlier.

A knocking at the door caused the Headmistress to lift her head from the book that she was reading, "You may enter," She called out. Slowly one by one the girls entered the office and sat down in the chairs on the opposite side of the desk from the head of their school.

"Where's Flora?" Ms. Faragonda asked.

"She stayed in the room with Miele," Aisha answered, "her sister is still scared with everything that has happened."

"Tell me what happened."

"We arrived at Linphea to see fires raging out of control," Bloom began. "After the ship had landed Flora took off running into a house that was nearby." Bloom took a small breathe before she continued, "It was her home and we found Miele safely inside. The specialists stayed behind to help put out the fires while we entered a nearby forest to search for whoever it was that had been attack Linphea."

"We had to split up to search two different structures that Flora told us the person could have been in. Aisha, Stella and Tecna flew off toward one while I, Flora and Musa flew toward the other building." Bloom continued, "We arrived at our destination and found someone inside the building. We tried to stop him but were captured, after he began to cast a spell everything until the others arrived became a hazy mess."

"Do you remember anything else?" Faragonda asked turning her face to look at Musa.

"I only remember the same as Bloom," Musa replied.

"Does Flora remember anything else?"

"She said that Bloom and Musa were attack by someone but that's all that she can remember." Stella responded, "When Helia and Brandon found her tied to a wall they also found the body of Palladium."

The Headmistress gasped when she heard the news.

"What happened after Palladium was found?"

"The boys buried him before we returned to Sunset Valley," Tecna responded, "When we arrived we found a friend of Flora's and she told us that Flora had been there while the rest of us were not there. She also said that flora had killed someone." A few tears began to drop from each girl's eyes as they told their Headmistress what happened when they had arrived at Flora's home.

"Thank you for explaining everything to me," Faragonda announced, "I know that this was not easy for you." The girls nodded their heads before standing up to leave the office to leave their teacher to her own thoughts.

Flora slowly opened the door to see the shape of a young person under the covers of the bed in the room. She felt so much pain in her heart for what had happened on Linphea. Looking into the room she could see Miele with a worried expression on her face as she slept.

'I am so sorry that this happened to you Miele.' Flora thought to herself, 'If I could I would go back in time to stop all of this from happening so you would not have to go through all this pain.'

Tears began to form in Flora's eyes as she watched her sister sleeping. She turned to see the living room of the dorm empty. The other girls had started to attend classes again after a few days but Flora did not want to leave her sister alone while she continued to try and come to a realization that she could not go home again.

Flora quietly closed the door to the bedroom before walking over and sitting down on the couch. Tears continued to flow from her eyes as she sat staring at the table in the room. The tears continued to fall as the sound of a ringing began to fill the room. The young fairy reached into her pocket and fished out her phone.

"Hello?" Flora said.

"Hi, Flora, it's Brandon." The voice answered on the other side of the phone.

"Hi Brandon," Flora sighed. "How are you?"

"Good, we're all still a little shaken but good," he admitted, looking to Helia giving him hand signals. "Uh I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to Magix with me today."

"Magix? Why?"

"Just to get away from school for a while and relax, I have my day free and Stella's busy with classes but I thought that you might be able to help me out with something."

"With what?" Flora asked, looking toward the room that her sister was sleeping in.

"I wanted to get Stella something for out anniversary and, well, I don't have a great track record when it comes to buying things for her so I thought you could help."

"I uh…" Flora paused, wondering if it was a good idea, she felt guilty about leaving her sister. "I can't, sorry Brandon but I want to stay here with Miele, she's been having a pretty rough time since we got back."

"Go," an innocent and sweet little voice interrupted, making Flora notice her sister standing in the door way looking at her. "Go Flora."

"I can't go to Magix when you need me," Flora explained.

"Yes you can," Miele replied. "I can look after myself, besides; it will be just a few hours before the others come back. I can handle it."

"Are you sure?" Flora replied and Miele nodded her head.

"Flora?" Brandon's voice asked on the other end. "You there?"

"Yeah I'm here, I'll meet you in Magix in an hour, and how does the Violet Café sound?"

"Sounds great, I'll see you then."

The Dragon Fang was an infamous nightclub, packed to the roof every night with patrons all wanting their piece of the action or a good night out. As Tamara walked past the front windows there was something telling her that this place was special and that it could be of great use for her plans so she stopped and looked around. The clubs exterior featured the clubs name above, unlit because of the daylight hours, but the dragon backdrop and use of what looked like a fang for the end of the letter g's showed a sense of danger and she liked it. The rest of the exterior was quite plain, bricks that had been colored black and red threshold for the door. The door itself featured two dragons, gold, over the black surface and were just begging for her to open them, even though the sign to her right said they were closed.

Pushing them open she entered the reception area, where people finally arrived after cueing down the street for hours. The club had various red sofas along the back walls, curtains closing off certain areas, while one long bar to her left, made of wood and engraved with a dragon head and tale at the ends looked amazing. Bar stools sat along the side, all modern furniture before she walked through another arch and saw the dance floor. Another dragon and the clubs title was on the floor that dance to life at night with various colors but all of which was turned off now. A tall man of about thirty leant against the bar while a few other younger people washed glasses and set the bottles against the wall. He turned the moment her heels clicked on the dance floor. "Sorry, we're closed."

"Yes," Tamara replied as she looked around the room, "This will do nicely."

"Again ma'am we're closed," The man said as he walked toward the young woman on the dance floor, "You'll have to come back later tonight when we open."

"Tell me are there any other rooms then what I have seen?" Tamara asked as she turned her vision toward the man.

"Yes we have guest rooms for the people that can not make it home at the end of the night," The man responded as he placed his hand on Tamara's shoulder which sent him blasting into the bar and into a heap on the floor.

Two bouncers rushed to his side, helping him onto his feet as he shouted orders for them to get her out of there. They charged towards her but Tamara just smiled, she held one hand forward and blasted one of them into a pillar that held up the roof while the other she sent into a mirror at the opposite side of the room. Neither of them moved as she stepped toward the terrified owner and looked him deep in the eye. "I'd like a grand tour."

"And what if I say no?" He asked, voice quivering and quaking.

"You don't want to find out."

The tour ended in the owner's office high above the dance floor. After looking down below through the darkened glass a smile started to grow on her face before she walked over to the large leather chair seated next to the wooden desk. After sitting in the chair Tamara lifted her feet up onto the desk and looked over at the owner.

"This place will do," She said with a smirk on her face, "now if you'll get those two off of my floor it will make this place perfect."

"What do you mean _your_ floor?" The owner asked, "This is my establishment that I poured my sweat and blood into to have it become as successful as it is."

"And I thank you for that but your leadership will not be needed any longer."

Tamara could see the anger in the owners face as she began to cackle before looking back out at the dance floor. She slowly lowered her feet to the floor and stood up to walk back to the door of the room, turning back to the man she glared at him.

"I will be returning in a little while I want to go and get something to eat." Tamara smiled at the man, "But just so you don't get any stupid ideas, Siren's Song!"

A melody filled the dance club causing everyone to look up at the glass above, when it stopped Tamara was looking at the owner of the club as he looked at her with glazed over eyes.

"What would you like me to do mistress?" He asked.

"Just prepare for a few visitors later tonight." Tamara replied as she walked out of the office.

Flora was rushing for the main exit of the school. She was running late to meet Brandon in Magix. Her sister Miele had laid back down and started having a nightmare while she was getting ready for her trip. It had taken nearly forty five minutes to calm her down. When she picked up her phone to call Brandon to tell him that she was going to be late she noticed that her phone was out of power.

Quickly she started to look around the room for a way to contact him. It took her a few minutes to find a phone sitting on the counter, after picking it up she noticed that it was Stella's phone and quickly wrote a little note to tell her where the phone was.

Dialing Brandon's number as she walked toward the exit she listened as the phone rang once, then a second time. After the fifth ring his voice message picked up.

"Brandon it's me Flora. I am sorry that I am running late." She apologized, walking out the front door, "I had to use Stella's phone mine ran out of power. I'll be in Magix in about twenty minutes."

Flora hung up the phone and made her way to the bus stop. She never knew that Ms. Faragonda was watching from the window of her office with a smile on her face.

The Violet Café was situated inside a quiet part of Magix. It consisted of tables outside surrounded by beautiful hedges with purple flowers and great service. Sitting outside at one of the tables under an umbrella Brandon took a sip of his soft drink and checked the time on the side of city hall. "Come on Flora where are you?" He asked softly when he felt his phone and took it out. Stella's smiling face greeted him but, instead of hitting accept he touched decline, sending her to voicemail. "Sorry Stella, but I can't talk right now; this is a surprise for you."

After taking another sip of the soft drink a smile grew on his face as he saw a familiar face walking toward the café. But confusion entered his eyes when she walked right past it. Quickly gathering his things and leaving some money on the table, he took off after her.

"Flora." He called out causing the girl to come to a stop and turn to look at him.

Tamara looked at him through the pair of black sunglasses as a small smile spread on her lips.

"I thought that we were going to meet at the café and then you walk right past it." Brandon said, "Is everything alright?"

"Oh yes," Flora replied, "I just have a lot on my mind."

"So what took you so long to get here?" Brandon asked.

"I'm sorry Brandon but I fell asleep for a little bit." Flora admitted, noticing Brandon's nod of acknowledgment.

"Okay are you ready to go and find something for Stella?"

Flora just nodded her head before the two of them walked off toward the shopping mall.

"Hey Brandon I know a little shortcut to a little shop that might have just what you are looking for. It's through here," She pointed to an alleyway, making Brandon raise an eyebrow in confusion. "Are you sure this is a shortcut, it looks pretty dark down there."

"Trust me." Flora replied with a kind smile on her face.

Exiting the bus Flora pulled out the phone that she was borrowing before dialing Brandon's number again. The ringing continued till his voicemail picked up again. 'Please Brandon pick up,' Flora thought to herself as she walked toward the Violet Café.

Reaching the café Flora saw that Brandon was not waiting for her, when she noticed one of the waitresses walking by she stopped the young woman. "Was there a young man waiting here for someone?"

"Yes, he said that he was waiting for a friend." The waitress said with a smile on her face, "He left when someone walked by and headed off in that direction."

Flora thanked the waitress before running off in the direction that she had pointed. As she continued to move quickly she pulled out the phone and dialed again. Nearing an ally she heard a familiar sound to her left. It was Brandon's ring tone for Stella which he had set to her favorite song.

When Flora turned into the ally her eyes shot wide. She took a few steps back as her breathing began to speed up and could feel her heart rate increasing, a few seconds later a loud scream could be heard from a few blocks away. The strength in her legs left her body as Flora collapsed to the ground.

"Flora what have you done?" A voice asked from behind her.

**Please Review**

**Authors note: I would love to know who people think is talking to Flora at the end of the chapter, let me know in your reviews or send me a PM.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: This chapter contains mild Adult situations. This will be the last chapter that is a T rating next time that I update this story it will be an M rated story.**

**Chapter 7**

"Flora what have you done?"

"Nothing…I…just got here myself."

Sky ran past her and to his friend, removing his phantoblade and beginning to cut down the vines to release him. Brandon was strung up with his arms bent behind him. His elbows and forearms were a complete mess and Sky could see they had been twisted into a direction they should not normally be in. Each tiny thorn along the vines sunk into his skin, causing cuts all over his body which bled, small droplets of blood fell from his hands and legs. His legs were also wrapped tightly through Sky nearly threw up when he saw that two larger ones were penetrating straight through the young specialist's knees. Finally, around his neck, was a thin vine covered in razor sharp thorns. Releasing the vine closest to his neck he turned to Flora. "What are you waiting for? Don't just stand there, help me!" Flora was frozen to the spot. She didn't move.

"Flora!" Sky yelled.

Tears began to flow from Flora's eyes as she tried to move. She tried to open her mouth to say something but as her lips moved nothing escaped the confines of her throat. Turning back toward his friend Sky slowly and carefully cut Brandon free from the vines, making sure that none could dig any deeper into him then what had already.

After helping his friend to the ground Sky turned to look at the still shocked Flora. "Flora, why did you do that to him?" The young fairy turned to look at Sky with tears falling from her eyes. "I didn't do that to him."

"Listen Flora you know as well as I that no other nature fairy could get close enough to Brandon to do that to him." Sky said as he took a step toward Flora, "You told me that Brandon tried to kiss you but is this really the right reaction-"

"What?"

"What do you mean what?"

"I…never told you that."

"Yeah you did," Sky replied. "You called me, your ID came up, and you said that Brandon was trying to hurt you so I came here."

"But I don't have my phone," Flora explained, taking Stella's out of her pocket. "My phones back at Alfea charging so I have been using Stella's. I don't know how someone called you with my phone."

Sky didn't look convinced. He looked into her eyes for a moment before placing his phone to his ear and calling the ambulance.

"Sky what are you doing?"

"I'm calling an ambulance, and then the cops."

"But I haven't done anything wrong," Flora debated. "I only got here myself and saw him."

"No, you are the one who hurt him and now you are using an excuse of my phone is back at the school charging as a cover up. Who else would possibly do this Flora? You're the only nature fairy powerful enough to do this, you called me, I heard your voice on the phone giving me a motive and now you are lying. You wouldn't even help me when I asked you to. That screams guilty to me."

Flora looked to the ground; she had to admit that the evidence was slowly mounting against her. Sky turned his back and proceeded to organize the ambulance and she decided that there was no point in sticking around. She needed to prove her own innocence and the only way to do that was to go and get her phone from the school. When Sky turned back around Flora was gone and he sighed. "Guilty."

Flora never noticed the pair of eyes watching everything that was happening as she ran by. A smile grew on the face of the person watching. 'Run my dear Flora,' Tamara thought as she watched Flora running off into the distance, 'you have so much power that you do not know about but you need to break all the bonds that are holding you back before you can obtain it.'

'And I am the one that will help you discover all that power inside of you.' Tamara thought as she started to walk away from where she was standing.

Tamara walked back past the alley just as the ambulance arrived. Sky noticed her walking past. "Flora!" he called, reaching his hand out and touching her shoulder. She turned quickly, releasing a blast of magic from her hand that sent Sky flying into the ambulance. Spectators ran to his aid though he pushed the away, watching Flora walking though the crowd humming a song to her self.

Flying high above the city three witches were looking for the person that had attacked them at the restaurant. Icy was furious that a single fairy had beaten all three members of the Trix alone.

"That pixie will pay for what she did to us." Icy said through gritted teeth.

As they continued to search Darcy's vision began to blur, before a humming sound started to fill her ears. "Do either of you two hear that?" She asked.

"Hear what?" Stormy asked.

"A humming sound." Darcy replied

"You're hearing things again." Icy retorted.

Darcy shook her head before flying down toward the city of Magix. "Where do you think you're going?" Stormy yelled out as she followed the witch of darkness.

Arriving at her destination Darcy landed on the ground outside a building with a line of people waiting to enter. The other two witches landed behind her and looked up at the lit sign. Icy turned her vision back toward the doors of the building to see a pair of large men stopping Darcy from entering into the night club.

"Let us through," She demanded.

"Not until the boss says so," one answered when the door crept open suddenly and Tamara stepped outside. "Let these three in boys. But keep the line at bay."

"Yes Mistress," they replied, letting the three witches pass by as the others in the line yelled and booed at their ability to skip the line. "So…what can I do for you ladies?"

"You can pay for what you did to us earlier!" Icy yelled as she shot a blast of energy at Tamara.

It hit her back, sending her flying through the room before she landed on one of the tables, making the patrons' run from the broken pieces of wood. Slowly standing up Tamara turned to glare at the witch that attacked her. Stormy smiled before she watched the fairy stand on the broken table, a small trickle of blood running down Tamara's forehead. Raising her hands she began to build up her own energy to attack the fairy but before she could another release hit her in the chest. She flew backwards into one of the dance floor columns, sending others screaming out the nightclub doors and into the street.

Stormy slowly pushed herself up off of the ground to see Darcy running to the side of the fairy.

"Are you okay?" Darcy asked as she lifted Tamara's hair to check the cut.

"Yeah I'll be fine," Tamara responded.

"What do you think you're doing?" Icy yelled.

"What does it look like I'm doing? Helping her." Darcy replied as she glared at Icy.

"And why exactly?" Icy asked as Stormy nodded, "Yeah have you lost your mind!"

"No." Darcy replied as she turned her vision toward Tamara, "I love her."

"You what!" Both Icy and Stormy yelled.

"I love her." Tamara smiled before leaning in, placing her right hand against the witch's cheek and pressing her lips against hers. Darcy closed her eyes, enjoying the moment before they parted.

"Now ladies if you will follow me we can get down to business." Tamara replied as she looked at the other two witches.

"Wait who are you?" Stormy asked.

"Let me introduce my self," Tamara smiled, "My name is Tamara."

After whispering something to one of the other people near by Tamara guided the three witches up to the manager's office high above the dance floor. Walking over to the chair behind the desk Tamara took a seat. Darcy quickly walked behind the chair that Tamara had sat in and began to rub her shoulders.

Icy and Stormy slowly walked over to the other two chairs in the room and sat down watching as Tamara slowly leaned into Darcy's left arm as she continued the massage. After a few moments of silence Icy opened her mouth.

"What did you do to Darcy?"

"I did something but it's nothing you need to be worried about." Tamara replied, "You should actually be happy that your sister has found love."

"Darcy's fallen for plenty of knuckle-head's in the past including a specialist that's not worth mentioning. So you aren't that special."

"Yes I know that she was dating Riven at one time." Tamara said with a smile on her face, "But even you should know that Puppy dog had no chance of satisfying Darcy's unique desires."

"Wait, how do you know that she dated Riven?" Stormy asked with a shocked voice, "Let alone why do you look like Flora?"

"That is none of your concern. What we should be focused on is our little business deal."

"What deal?" Icy asked.

"The one that lets you finally beat the Winx girls."

What Tamara had just said, peaked the interest of ice witch. "What type of plan do you have?"

"First I have a little test that will prove if I should help you out or not." Tamara replied.

"What type of test?" Stormy asked as she slammed her hands down on the desk.

"Nothing too difficult," Tamara explained as she removed a small pink phone from her pocket, "I just need you to take this phone back to Alfea and place it in the dorm of the Winx girls."

Tamara smiled as Icy and Stormy walked out of the room before turning to look at Darcy.

"Do you want me to go with them?" Darcy asked as she looked into Tamara's mismatched eyes.

"No I just want to figure out how we are going to pass the time while they are gone." Tamara replied before kissing the back of Darcy's right hand.

After returning to her room to find her phone, unsuccessfully, Flora walked down the Hospital's white corridors towards the Intensive Care Unit. Upon arrival she saw the others standing around the main doors, one giant gathering of people. Sky turned on his heel and pointed a threatening finger in her direction. "You have a hell of a lot of nerve showing up here after what you've done."

Calm down, Sky," Helia instructed stepping between the blonde and his girlfriend. "Is it true? Did you do that to Brandon?

"No," she shook her head. "Of course I wouldn't."

"Then what was he doing meeting you in Magix?" Sky asked, "And why were you the first one to see him? And why did you call me?"

"I didn't call you! I already told you someone must be setting me up! I didn't hurt Brandon. I was supposed to meet him in Magix to help him shop for something for Stella. But I was running late because of Miele and my phone's battery was dead so I took Stella's with me. Look its right here," she removed the small orange phone from her pocket and Sky snatched it, looking through its recent call list. As he neared the end he began to laugh. "Is this a joke to you?"

"What are you talking about-" Sky pulled out his own phone and revealed the recent incoming call list, the sight caused Flora's breathing to increase in speed as her lips quivered. "See you've been caught."

"Sky, stop it," Bloom urged.

"No!" He yelled. "She nearly killed him, she nearly killed me and she is the one responsible back on Linphea. I wasn't sure about it before but I damn well am now! She's a murderer!"

"No she's not!" Helia yelled, defending his girlfriend. "Look we don't know what happened; one she and Brandon would. He will be able to tell us when he wakes up."

"If he wakes up!" Sky snapped, punching a wall before walking down the hallway. Riven placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's better if I go." He followed out of sight as Musa and Tecna exchanged a glance.

Flora didn't know what to say, what to do. Not one of them would meet her eye, not even those who had defended her before. All the evidence pointed to her guilt and she had no idea how. Flora hadn't hurt a fly but the entire world was crashing around her. Tears escaped her eyes but not one offered to hug her, to hold her or even offer a comforting word. "What happened to all my friends?" She asked.

"You betrayed them," Stella's voice spoke as she stepped out of the room. "Go Flora… go and never come back."

"But Alfea is my home, I can't go anywhere else."

"I don't care!" Stella yelled. "I don't care where you go or what you have to do just get the hell away from us! Before anyone else is hurt or killed!" She looked to the floor before lifting her head, waiting for them all to look towards her. "Fine, I'll go," she turned around but stopped, keeping her composure for a moment, before looking over her shoulder. "But you will learn the truth one day and when you do…I hope it's not too late." Flora walked down the hallway, past a furious Sky and questioning Riven.

Appearing on the balcony of the Winx dorm Stormy and Icy looked into the room to check if the coast was clear. Slowly placing her hand on the handle Icy opened the door before walking into the room.

"Let's just place this phone back and get out of here." Icy said as she removed the small pink phone from her pocket.

Just as Icy was about to walk toward Flora's room the sound of a door closing caused the two witches to turn their vision toward Tecna and Musa's room. "I thought that no one was here." Stormy said as she looked at the door.

"You go and check it out while I put this back." Icy replied.

Stormy entered the room and immediately noticed a small mound in the middle of one of the beds. Walking over to the bed she pulled the covers to reveal a scared Miele looking at her with fear in her eyes.

A smile grew on the witches face as she looked down at the young girl. Grabbing Miele's arm and twisting it behind her she forced the young fairy out of the room to where Icy was waiting.

"I see that we had someone else here." Icy said as Stormy entered the room.

"Yeah, and she's coming with us so no one know that we were here." Stormy said as she tightened her grip on the young fairies arm.

Miele tried to struggle and break free from the witch's hands, but a dark mist surrounded her and the two witches leaving the single flower from her hair falling to the floor.

All eyes of the school followed her as she made her way back to the dorm and there, sitting on her bedside table, attached to the wall charger where she had it before, was her phone. The phone she hadn't found before. Checking through the logs of usage she found they had all be deleted, not a single trace of evidence left for her to prove her innocence lay inside. "Miele!" She called, removing her suitcase and beginning to pack. "Miele, sweetie we have to go…we'll find a new place in Magix or transport somewhere safer." She explained, emptying her draws but she still didn't hear a sound. "Miele!" She walked out of her room, checked the dorm, looked from one side to another but there was still no sign of her. Until she saw the single flower her sister loved to keep inside her hair, resting on the ground by the window. She ran outside looking around, wondering what had happened when there was only one conclusion.

**Please Review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning: This chapter contains sexual situations, references and course language. Please note the stories change from T to M. You have been warned.**

**Chapter 8**

Flora dropped her phone and pivoted on her heel, rushing for the door as quickly as her feet could take her. She needed to tell the others…she stopped. Her feet stopped running and she stood in the middle of the corridor realizing the truth. They had told her to stay away, to leave them alone so no one else got hurt; they weren't going to help her find her sister. A little dejected she turned again and headed back into the room to continue packing her belongings.

Tears filled the corner of her eyes as she placed the last few items in her suitcase. All the good memories running through her head of the times that she had spent with the other girls. She knew that she should leave her stuff until she found her sister but the way that the others felt she was not sure if she could trust them with it.

Sitting down on her bed the tears started to flow from her eyes as she realized that she and Miele would be all alone with no one to turn to not when they needed it most. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed something moving, turning her head she saw Kiko holding the rose that had been lying on the floor in the commons area of the dorm.

A small smile started to grow on Flora's face as the little bunny started to hop over. "Hi Kiko." Flora said as the bunny approached. Kiko laid the flower at Flora's feet and she could see some tears forming in the corner of his eyes.

"I know little guy," she sighed, scratching behind his ears and making him smile a little. "I'll find her." He shook his head before pointing to a picture of Bloom and herself on her nightstand, their arms around each other and smiles on their faces. "I don't want to leave," she admitted. "But I need to find Miele and I know that the girls don't want me back." She zipped up her case and he jumped onto her bag as she turned to leave. Putting the case back on the floor she knelt before him. "I'm sorry Kiko, I don't want Bloom to worry okay and you can't come with me." He nodded sadly and sat in the dorm with his ears drooped to touch the floor as she walked to the door and placed her hand on the handle. "Bye Kiko," she greeted before closing the door.

Icy and Stormy walked down the street, Miele dragging behind slightly. Stormy yanked on her arm, forcing her forwards with a cry. "Shut up," she whispered harshly. "Or your sister will get hurt." She stopped sobbing and walked along the pathway, looking at others who were passing by, her eyes begging them to help her, begging them to figure out that she didn't belong with them but once they turned down another darker alley all the people disappeared.

Suddenly she tripped and came crashing to the ground making Stormy double back to lift her to her feet again. "I don't know why you brought her with us," Icy snapped. "She's more a nuisance then you usually are."

"We had no choice," Stormy protested. "Did you want to be located? You know that she would be pissed if we had failed."

"So what," Icy stated, "I still don't trust her." Looking down at the young fairy with anger in her eyes, "Just let her go now."

"She knows too much, Icy. We can figure out what to do with her when we get back." Icy didn't say a word as Stormy complained into her ears the rest of the way. Finally they stopped at the clubs doors and she threw her hands in the air. "Fine, but you are taking the blame for this; you decided to drag her along." And with that she pushed the doors open and stepped inside. The club was empty, the usual bar tenders doing their zombie like work cleaning glasses and getting ready for the next night. Stormy closed the door and pulled Miele along, the young girl releasing another sob. "Quit it will you?" Stormy snapped again, pulling her arm forcefully so it hurt.

Icy's heels clicked on the stairs as they neared the office and she knocked with her fist. A few moments of waiting with no answer Icy pounded on the door again before a moan was heard on the other side of the door.

Icy and Stormy looked at each other with puzzled looks on their faces before the ice witch slowly opened the door to reveal the disaster of a room inside. The chairs near the desk had been toppled over; the papers that were on top of the desk when the two witches had left were now on the floor all over the place. Each girl noticed the different pieces of clothing lying discarded around the room.

"Darcy are you in here?" Stormy called out.

They watched as she lifted her head above the couch to look at the three people by the door. Stormy and Icy both looked at her with shocked faces. "Please don't stop." A voice said from below Darcy as they all watched an arm wrap around her and try to pull her back down to the floor.

"We have visitors." Darcy said as she looked at the three other people in the room, "Icy and Stormy are back and they brought someone with them."

Tamara slowly sat up to reveal that she was wearing nothing before glancing at the three people in the room, when she noticed Miele a feeling of rage began to build inside of her that she did not know she had. She yelled with frustration, flicking her hand as the door slammed in Icy's face. Her eyes remained wide as she looked to Stormy's without blinking. "Were they just-"

"Yeah," Stormy sighed, as Icy's eyes flicked down to the young girl who had confusion and hurt written all over her face. "Well what do we do now?"

"Knock again I suppose," Icy replied, forming a fist with her fingers and bringing it to the door. However, just before she could knock against the wood it splintered in her face, blasting her backwards as magic blew the door to smithereens. Icy landed on the dance floor below with a groan as Stormy looked back to Tamara, her hands clenched by her side, face contorted with rage, her teeth clenched. Stormy was grateful that she had decided to get herself dressed through was still shaking in her shoes. "Who is responsible for this?" She barked as Miele's eyes widened with more surprise. It was Flora; she was the one doing this?

"Flora?" She whispered when Stormy raised a hand and slapped her on the arm making Tamara rush forwards and seize the witch by her clothing and push her backwards. Stormy looked down worriedly, hoping that she wouldn't be thrown over the edge of the banister. Tamara leant next to her ear. "Never…touch…her."

Darcy walked out of the room, her hair a mess and eyes flushed with red. "Darcy, darling, please collect your sister, off the floor. I have business with this one."

"Of course," Darcy replied as she walked through the door.

"Oh and take Miele somewhere else." Tamara said as she looked at the young fairy, "I don't want her to see this."

"Ok," Darcy said as she stepped to the young girl. Extending out her right hand and placing it on Miele's shoulder caused her to look up to see Darcy smiling at her. "Let's go."

Darcy could feel the young girl begin to shake slightly before nodding her head. Tamara watched as the two other people slowly climbed down the stares to the dance floor below before turning her vision back toward the storm witch.

"Now tell me what happened with the simple mission that I told you two to finish." Tamara said with anger in her voice.

"We…uh finished it," she mumbled quietly making Tamara raise an eyebrow. "And?"

"And we had no choice. We had to take her otherwise we would have all been caught."

"Did I tell you to kidnap anyone?"

"Well no but-" A sickening snapping sound filled the room just before a loud scream was heard.

"But what?" Tamara asked, watching the fear in Stormy's eyes grow with the throbbing pain in her finger. "There are no buts Stormy, if I tell you not to do something then you don't do it!" Another snapping sound filled the room before Stormy screamed out again.

Tears leaked from Stormy's eyes as Tamara pulled her face up to her own. "Understand me?"

"Yes," she sobbed. "I understand!" A third snap and scream filled the room.

"I don't think you do," Tamara taunted. "Miele, is one of the most precious things in my life and you hurt her."

"I didn't mean to, honest. I thought you'd want me to shut her up."

A slap knocked the wind from the witches face before another snapping sound caused Darcy and Miele to flinch down below.

Stormy didn't dare look down to see the mess her hand was but she felt Tamara grip her final finger. "P-Please…don't…I'm s-s-s-orry."

"You betrayed my orders, you put an innocent life in danger, you underestimated me. You don't know me or what I want!" A fifth sickening snap echoed through out the room before the storm witch screamed out in pain, her vision began to blur from the shock of each finger being broken one by one.

Tamara threw her to the floor in a heap where she fought the pain and began to hyperventilate. Her heeled boot kicked her ribs, snapping them before she walked to the stairs. "You think you're in pain now, you haven't seen anything yet."

Stormy watched as Tamara began to descend down the stairs before her vision was overcome with complete darkness.

"Darcy what the hell were you thinking?" Icy yelled before she heard a snap that made Darcy and Miele both jump a little and look to the ceiling. Darcy shook it off before walking to a nearby table and taking a brush, using it against her long brunette silky hair and removing the mess Tamara had made of it before. "She's a psychopath! How can you-" she stopped, feeling a pounding in her skull. "What the hell did Stormy and I see?"

"Just two people in love," Darcy replied simply.

"No you don't! First of all you're straight; you always have been, flirting with the other guys that we have join our forces, Riven, Darkar, Valtor."

"None of them have ever cared about me," Darcy replied. "She does, I love her and I know that she loves me." Icy saw something different in her sisters eyes, the usual spark of wickedness that shone when she had her own ideas had been snuffed out like a candles flame in the wind. "She's done something to you."

"No she hasn't," Another snap entered their ears but this time Darcy didn't react and Icy did. They heard a loud scream.

The sound of a sobbing girl caused Darcy to turn to see Miele sitting on the floor with her knees against her chest and her arms wrapped around them. Darcy walked over to the sobbing young girl and crouched down next to her. "It's okay." Darcy said with a calm voice.

"Why do you care so much for that girl?" Icy asked with anger in her voice.

"Because I was asked to make sure that she was safe and I am going to do that." Darcy replied as she turned toward Icy with a smile on her face.

"So that's how it will be," Icy said as she looked at her sister, "Well if you won't listen to me this way then I'll just have to make you."

"Do anything to either of them and you die." A voice said from the stairs.

Everyone turned to see Tamara walking down the stairs glairing right at Icy. The murderous look in the fairies eyes made Icy back down and walk to the other side of the room. Tamara smiled at Darcy and Miele as she walked over to the two of them.

Kneeling next to Miele she leant to Darcy and kissed her lips for a moment. "Can you take your sister somewhere else for a while. I'll summon you with a charm so you can bring her back." Darcy nodded willingly before taking Icy away.

"You will get what you deserve for taking away Darcy's free will, I swear it!" She yelled before they left the room and the door closed. Miele stifled away quietly before Tamara extended her hand. She closed her eyes and hid away trying to curl herself into a ball though one hand was holding the opposing wrist.

"I won't hurt you," she promised. "What happened to your wrist hmm?" Miele still didn't trust this Flora. Though she decided that it was probably better to just give in then to not. She slowly crawled away from the shadows and into the light, extending her sore hand outwards. Tamara inspected the bruising that had begun to show before she asked her to move it. She did though it caused her some discomfort. Carefully feeling the bones in her joint she diagnosed the problem. "It's not broken, just a sprain sweetie, it should be fine." She stood to her feet and walked to the cabinet, taking a bandage and some cream.

Carefully rubbing the cream over the area Miele winced. "Sorry," Tamara apologized, trying to be as careful as possible. With the bandage wrapped she looked deep into the young girls eyes. "Where's Flora?" She asked making Tamara smile and laugh a little.

"Flora, well she's fine, in fact I'll be catching up with her sooner or later. It's kind of ironic isn't it, that Flora's best friends in the entire universe cannot tell the difference between her and myself, but you can. Smart little thing aren't you?"

"I want to go home."

"And you will baby, soon," Tamara smiled. "I promise." Flicking her hand in the air, Darcy opened the door and brought Icy back. "Icy," she demanded standing to her feet before pushing the witch to the wall and cutting off her air supply with her hand, the witch twisted and turned while Miele's eyes filled with tears at what she saw. "You will not fail me again, is that clear? I want you to take Miele back to Alfea, understood? Unharmed." Icy nodded and she was released. She landed on the floor and looked to the child as Tamara whispered something seductively into Darcy's ear, something about a task she needed to complete, one that would guarantee her a great reward. But she was too tired to reply when they both left.

"Alright, Miele, time to go on a trip."

Her vision cleared to reveal that Icy had taken Miele to outside the hospital in Magix. Miele was thrown to the ground and landed on her wrist which made tears spring to her eyes as she looked up at her attacker to see Icy glaring at her with her pale blue eyes.

"I don't care what she tells me to do." Icy said looking down at the young girl, "I am not going to that school again, besides I need to figure out how to get Darcy thinking right."

Icy began to turn away from the girl sitting on the ground when she heard a sobbing sound. Turning quickly she reached out and grabbed Miele by her hurt wrist and forced her to her feet. "Stop you're crying you little baby!" Icy yelled before pushing her toward the hospital, "Just get going I don't care where you go. Just get out of my sight."

Icy stood there watching the girl run toward the hospital before turning and flying off into the distance not once noticing Tamara floating high above her with a face full of anger. "She will pay for that." Tamara quietly said to herself.

Stormy's eyes slowly began to open to reveal Darcy sitting nearby on a couch with a knife in her hand cleaning under her fingernails with it. Looking around she could see that she was brought into the office that she and Icy had found her and Tamara.

"It's nice to see that you finally woke up." Darcy said as she turned to look at Stormy.

Stormy ignored her sister and closed her eyes from the pain as she pushed herself up off of the floor. Walking to the door that had been fixed she placed her hand on the knob and tried to turn it.

"Not going to work." Darcy replied as she placed her feet on the floor of the office, "Tamara made sure that you couldn't leave."

"And why would she do that?" Stormy asked as she turned to look at the witch sitting on the couch.

"Oh she did not think that you had learned anything from your punishment." Darcy replied as she stood up.

"And how am I supposed to learn anything from you?" Stormy asked before hearing a thud behind her.

Turning around she saw the knife that Darcy was holding in the door with drops of blood coming off of the blade. A searing pain began to grow in her left arm as she raised her hand with the broken fingers up to the area of the pain. When she moved the hand away it was covered in blood.

"You Bitch!" Stormy yelled.

"Tamara promised me a night full of passion if I made you suffer." Darcy said as a smile appeared on her face.

"You will never get away with this!" Stormy yelled as she took a step toward Darcy.

Darcy began to laugh as a spike of dark energy raised from the floor of the room beneath Stormy. The spike extended through her foot and knee. Blood began to flow from the two holes as the spike receded back into the shadows below Stormy. Everyone in the building could hear the scream coming from the storm witches mouth before she fell to the floor unable to stand on her injured leg.

"So did you like my darkness spike?" Darcy asked as she walked by Stormy.

She looked up at her sister to see the same missing spark of wickedness. "Darcy listen something is wrong with you, that bitch cast some sort of spell on you."

"No she didn't." Darcy yelled as she jabbed the knife into Stormy's chest puncturing on of her lungs. "I am in love with her and will not let you bad mouth her any more."

"Don't do it!" Stormy yelled as she watched Darcy raise the knife high above her head, "She does not-"

Stormy could not finish what she was saying as the knife came down into her chest puncturing her heart. Darcy sat back looking at what she had just done as a mist of blood flowed from the new wound. A new smile appearing on her face hoping that Tamara would be happy with her.

Miele's vision was blurred from tears as she ran through the doors to the hospital. She could not see that person standing in the middle of the room thinking to himself about something. "I'm sorry." Miele apologized looking up to see the person she had run into.

Helia looked down to see Miele looking up at him, before she tightly wrapped her arms around his legs and began to sob. "What are you doing here?" Helia asked as he began to crouch down, "I thought that you were at Alfea."

He slowly began to un-wrap her arms from around his legs only to see her face contort in pain. As he looked at her he could see tears beginning to form in the corner of her eyes before noticing the bandage wrapped around her wrist. "What happened?" he asked with a concerned voice.

"I…I was t-ta-taken from the dorm room." Miele stuttered.

"What!" Helia replied with a shocked voice, "What happened? Is Flora alright?"

"Flora's fine," Miele nodded, "she was not there at that time."

"Do you know who attacked you?"

"Yes, it was two of the three witches that attacked when Flora and the others came to Linphea to help Ms. Faragonda."

"No." Helia replied as he stood up taking out his phone.

Quickly dialing a number he listened as it rang. "Please Flora pick up." After a few rings more her voice mail picked up. "Flora where are you? Miele was taken from your room and is now here at the hospital. Call me as soon as you get this message."

After hanging up the phone he looked down at the scared little girl, "let's go and tell the others what happened and get your wrist look at." He said. Miele nodded her head before both walked farther into the hospital.

**Please Review**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Running through the streets of Magix Flora was getting scared that she would not find Miele. Turning down one of the side streets she would continue to run into people as she searched for her missing sister. "Miele where are you?" Flora yelled as she continued to run down the street.

Nearing a small flower garden in the park Flora saw a young girl wearing a white dress with her orange hair up in a ponytail. Rushing over to the young girl she quickly turned her around and wrapped her into a tight hug.

"Miele, I finally found you," Flora said with tears slowly flowing from her eyes, "You don't know how scared you made me. Where did you go? Why did you leave Alfea?"

"Excuse me miss." The young girl said as she pulled away from Flora, "My name is Claire not Miele."

Flora looked down to see a puzzled look in the brown eyes of the young girl. "I…I'm sorry." Flora said as she took a step away from Claire, before turning away from the young girl and running off.

"She was really weird." Claire said as she watched Flora running off into the distance.

Turning the corner Flora leaned against a nearby wall, images of the worst flashing through her mind. She imagined Miele hurt, or bruised, lost and alone, crying and finally heard her yelling her name. It rolled through her skull as tears filled her eyes and she slid down the wall. "Where are you?" She asked, placing both hands to her eyes to cover her face. "Where are you?" beep, beep. The familiar ring of her phone sounded and she wiped some tears from her eyes as she slowly pushed herself to her feet. "I'm sorry to whoever called but I don't have time to talk."

Flora rushed out of the park into the main city of Magix as she continued to look for her sister. The fear of not knowing where her sister was was breaking the flower fairies heart. Walking down a dark street Flora walked by a building with the words Dragon Fang high above the doors. She could see a pair of large men standing outside the door making sure that no one tried to break in while the club was closed.

"Excuse me," Flora said to one of the two people.

"Move along," One of the two men said.

"I…I just need a little help to find my sister." Flora replied.

"We told you to move along." The other man said, "So move along before we fucking make you move along."

A loud bang made Flora jump as she peered through the side alley at a man wiping the dust from his hands, a large old rug now towering from below on an angle. With another warning glance from the men she walked down the street further and bumped into someone. Something hit the cement and she bent down to pick up her phone before apologizing and continuing on her way. Turning it on to make sure that it wasn't broken she saw ten missed calls from Helia and quickly checked her voice mail.

"_Flora where are you? Miele was taken from your room and is now here at the hospital. Call me as soon as you get this message._" Her eyes widened and Flora transformed as quickly as she could before she flew to the hospital, hoping that her sister was all right.

* * *

><p>Landing outside the park Icy walked in and walked to an empty area before sitting on a lone bench. Taking a few deep breaths Icy leaned back and looked up into the sky. Placing her hand over her eyes she shook her head before a small chuckle escaped from her lips. "I can't believe that she told me to take that stupid little pixie back to Alfea."<p>

"And I knew that you never would." A voice said from somewhere.

Quickly standing to her feet Icy looked around to see that no one was around. Slowly sitting back on the bench Icy took another deep breath. "Why am I jumping at a voice inside my head?" Icy quietly asked herself, "This stupid girl is just one fairy nothing more. When I return back to that stupid club I am going to beat the sense back into Darcy and then we can beat that idiot pixie."

Unknown to Icy standing in the shade of trees Tamara was standing with a smile on her face. "Time to pay for what you did to Miele," she whispered as she raised her left hand toward the witch of ice.

"Time to go back and the kill that girl," Icy said with a smile on her face as she stood up.

Walking a few steps away from the bench Icy tripped on something causing her to fall face first on the ground before feeling a stinging sensation in her legs. Looking at both legs she could see a pair of thorn covered vines slowly wrapping around her. As they continued to climb up her legs the vines continued to increase in tightness.

"What's going on?" Icy questioned as she turned her hands toward the vines to freeze them.

Before the energy in her hands could be released two more vines quickly grew out of the ground and wrapped around the witches arms. Icy could feel the thorns digging into the flesh of her arms as they were pulled in tightly against her body causing her to lose the energy that had started to build in them.

"You should have listened to me." Tamara said as she slowly walked out of the shadow of the trees.

"Let me go." Icy yelled out.

"Why would I want to do that?" Tamara asked as she tilted her head.

The sight before Icy blurred as the vines began to move. She screamed out in pain as her back collided with one of the trees. Tamara's tongue tutted over Icy's scream as a large piece of back pierced through her back. "You hurt Miele, so I have to hurt you," she explained simply before smiling and walking around the tree, as a large pool of crimson red began to spread below the ice witch.

"She is not the only one that I am going to hurt." Icy spat as she looked at Tamara.

Icy twisted her arm to grab onto one of the vines causing a large thorn to dig into the palm of her hand. A smile appeared on her face as she could feel the vines around her start to become ice cold and brittle. A few seconds later Icy's vision blurred again as she fell to the ground free from the vines that were imprisoning her.

The witch of Icy slowly began to stand up only to feel vines slowly wrapping around her legs again. Shooting blasts of ice a small smile appeared on her face as each vine froze before shattering into small shards of ice.

"You should not have done that." Tamara said with anger in her voice.

"Why not?" Icy asked with a sarcastic voice before sending a few shards of ice at the fairy before her.

Caught slightly off guard Tamara managed to catch the three shards with her bare hands before melting them with fire. She smirked before spinning, using fire to scorch the ground just enough to melt the surrounding snow, allowing her access to her vines again. Running forwards she shot a fire attack straight at Icy's chest, sending the witch into a new tree where a new wave of thorns; with twice the strength as before, wrapped her arms to her body from her knees to her neck. She didn't dare move as pain slowly filled all her senses and every breath caused her skin to bleed. "You really didn't think that you could beat me, did you?"

"Yeah, I did." Icy smiled before spitting blood onto Tamara's shirt.

Tamara smirked, walking to the witch and leaning close to her face, watching the witch struggle to look her in the eye. "Such a pathetic witch…but so beautiful, it's a waste really."

Tamara cupped her hand around Icy's chin lifting the witch's vision to look directly into her eyes. A smile appeared on her face as she saw the defiant pale blue irises.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Icy asked as she tried to pull free of Tamara's hand.

"Not much," Tamara replied with a seductive voice, "I just thought that you were really beautiful."

The witch was surprised as Tamara's lips touched her own but that disappeared when all she felt was pain. An unusual warmth filled her chest, something that the ice witch hadn't felt for a long time. Suddenly her lips felt warm and she stopped her breathing, her heart beat faster and faster making her body began to shake violently against her restraints.

The witch's eyes opened wide and Tamara smiled, continuing the assault when she felt it, the cold breath from the witch pass from her lungs and into her own.

She parted and watched as the witches head fell forward.

"Such a shame," she sighed, "But a necessary sacrifice."

"Where do you think you're going?" Icy asked with a weak voice, "We're not done yet."

"Yes, we are." Tamara replied before snapping her fingers.

The witch's eyes grew wide as she felt the thorns from the vines extend through her flesh. A blood curdling scream was heard throughout the entire park as Tamara slowly walked away from Icy's body.

* * *

><p>Flora's feet pounded against the hallway as she rushed down the hallway to Miele's room, panic filling her chest. She saw Helia standing outside and increased her pace. "Helia, where is she?"<p>

"She's being checked out right now." Helia replied.

"Wha…what happened to her?" Flora asked with a worried voice, "How did she end up here?"

"The doctor thinks that she has a sprained arm." Helia answered as he wrapped his arms around Flora, "And she just showed up here a little while ago."

"What the hell are you doing back here?" A voice yelled from the distance.

Both Flora and Helia turned their visions down the hall to see Stella standing at the other end of the hall. The sun fairy quickly moved down the hall and punched Flora in the face knocking her to the floor.

"I…I thought that I told you to never come back." Stella said with anger in her voice.

"Miele is here hurt." Flora said as she looked up with blood running from her nose.

"So now you hurt your own little sister." Stella yelled, "You're such a monster, get out of here. She does not need to see you ever again."

"Stella Flora did not." Helia began.

"Why are you trying to defend this bitch?" Stella yelled as she turned to look at Helia, "She has killed one of her childhood friends, she has hurt Brandon and Sky, and now she has hurt her own sister." Stella turned her vision back toward Flora, "If you do not get out of here now I will make you pay for everything that you have done." Stella turned to leave before looking over her shoulder, "The only reason that I am letting you go right now and not attacking you is because Bloom asked me not to."

"Let me help you," Helia sighed, leaning down and wrapping his arms around Flora before helping her to her feet. She looked into his blue eyes seeing love still in them while still pinching the bridge of her nose. "I'm sorry she did that."

"Don't be," Flora replied. "She's angry, better that she punched me then someone else."

"We better get you checked out," Helia replied, watching her left eye slowly start to bruise before leading her to the nurse's station.

After having her nose bleed stopped tears started to flow from Flora's eyes.

"Is everything okay Flora?" Helia asked as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"I…I think I should go." Flora replied with sadness in her voice, "I don't wan…want to cause any more problems."

"But what about Miele?"

"I…I can't take her with me," Flora said as she looked to the ground, "I can't have her living like that." She turned to look at Helia with compassion in her eyes. "Please take care of her." Slowly standing to her feet as the tears continued to flow, "And tell the girls goodbye and that I love them all."

Before Helia could say a thing he watched as Flora ran out the door of the hospital.

* * *

><p>"How dare that bitch come back here," Stella said as she entered into Brandon's room.<p>

"Who came back here?" Sky asked.

"Flora," Stella replied with anger in her voice, "Now she has hurt her own sister."

"That can't be," Bloom said with a shocked voice, "She would never hurt Miele."

"It's true but I gave her what she deserved," Stella replied, punching a fist into her open hand.

"What did you do?" Bloom yelled.

"Don't worry, I just gave her what she needed, a good punch in the face."

Brandon began to move in his bed, when Stella saw this she quickly rushed to Brandon's side pushing Bloom out of her way. "Brandon everything is okay, she will never hurt you again." Stella said as she wrapped her hands around the young Specialist's hands.

"You…you're not Flora," he called out as sweat began to form on the brow of his forehead.

"What is he talking about?" Sky asked and Stella shook her head. "I have no idea…what does he mean she wasn't Flora?"

"Sta…Stay away from me." Brandon yelled as Stella tightened her grip on his hands.

"Calm down Brandon." Stella pleaded as he began to toss violently.

"Get…get away from me." Brandon yelled out as his eyes shot open before he sat up.

"Brandon!" Stella yelled as she wrapped her arms around him.

Everyone could see the young Specialist wince in pain from his girlfriend's hug.

"Don't worry honey," Stella said quietly. "I will never let Flora place another hand on you ever again."

"It wasn't Flora that did this." Brandon replied with pain in his voice.

"Of course it was," Stella said. "You're just in shock and are not thinking clearly."

"No I am thinking clearly." Brandon said as he slowly lifted his hand to his head.

"Brandon obviously you're not thinking clearly," Sky replied from where he was standing, "You know as well as we do that she would be the only one that could get close enough to you to do what she did."

"Brandon's right," a small voice began, making everyone in the room turn to see Miele and Helia. "It wasn't Flora."

"Yes it was dear she's the one who hurt you."

"No Icy did…" Miele replied, becoming visibly upset and Stella stormed out when Bloom asked her to keep her opinions to herself. With Stella gone Miele continued.

"What happened, Miele?" Sky ushered.

"I was taken from Flora's room, by the witch with cloud like hair and was taken to this place in Magix."

"What place?" Helia asked, kneeling next to the little one, knowing that she was referring to Stormy.

"I think it was a club, and when we got there this other woman got mad. She looked like Flora but she wasn't her. She was really strong and powerful and she beat the witches and told them to take me back…Icy was the one who hurt me. She might have looked like Flora, but that was definitely not her."

"You have got to be kidding me." Stella replied as she re-entered the room, "Brandon is still not healed enough to remember what happened, and Miele is so traumatized that she is coming up with a story that would make it seem like her sister did not do that to her." Stella was pointing at the wrapped right arm on the little girl.

"Stella tell me this," Helia said as he turned his vision toward the Sun fairy, "If Flora is the type of monster that you are making her seem would she ask me to make sure that Miele is alright?" He stood up and took a step toward the blonde standing in the doorway. "And would she tell me to tell you all goodbye and that she loves you all with tears in her eyes?"

"I…She." Stella stuttered trying to figure out what to say.

"Listen Stella," Bloom said. "Let's go get the other girls and find Flora so we can find out what is going on with this person that looks like her."

"So you believe that there is a second person that looks just like Flora?" Stella questioned.

"I am not sure," Bloom replied, "But I would rather believe that my friend did not do all of this then think that she did." Bloom walked out of the room before Stella turned to look at her friend.

"Fine," Stella said. "But if we find out that Flora really did all of this then I will make her pay for what she did to Brandon and her own sister."

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This chapter is rated M for intense graphic content, explicit gore, light cursing, and character death.**

**A/N 2: I wanted to thank Ruby Casablanca for all the help with this chapter.**

**Chapter 10**

Tamara walked though the door to see Darcy sitting on the couch filing her nails. Looking to the table she could see a blood covered knife sitting in plane site.

"I see that you had some fun," Tamara said with a smile on her face, "Did she suffer?"

"She felt the pain that she caused Miele." Darcy replied as she placed the file down on the table, a smirk growing on her lips.

"What did you do to her after your fun?" Tamara asked eagerly as she sat down next to Darcy, the latter shifting over so that they sat face to face.

"We threw her out with the trash." Darcy answered nonchalantly, flipping her hand with a coy gesture.

Tamara laughed as she wrapped an arm around the witch's shoulders. "You have done an excellent job my dear," She said before leaning over and fiercely kissing Darcy. The embrace was passionate and Darcy closed her eyes as she felt Tamara's tongue enter into her mouth before she released a small moan.

* * *

><p>We're going to need to split up," Bloom decided as she looked at the others.<p>

"I agree," Tecna responded. "Dividing the area gives us the highest probability of finding Flora."

"Stella you go with Tecna," Bloom said as she looked at her two friends. They nodded, moving to pair with each other.

"I'll go with Aisha." Musa responded, sliding up to the Morphix fairy. No one objected.

After the girls had split up into their groups Bloom turned to look at Helia.

"Helia, I think that you should come with me," She said, pulling him away from the boy. "You might be able to talk some sense into Flora when we find her."

Helia nodded, immediately going to Bloom's side. He would do anything if it meant saving the girl he loved from injustice.

"And what about the rest of us, oh fearless leader?" Riven asked sarcastically, lowering himself into a mock bow. Musa punched his left arm in annoyance, causing him to rub the area, a scowl growing on his face. Thankfully, he knew better then to reply.

"You and Nabu stay here and keep an eye on Miele." Bloom replied, motioning to the small girl under the covers of a hospital bed. She looked scared out of her mind. "It looks like she isn't doing so well, and Flora would kill us if we let her little sister get hurt again."

Riven shrugged, loathing the fact that he was stuck on babysitter duty while the others actually got to go on a mission. Nabu, on the other hand, had already moved over to Miele's side and was trying to coax her from under the sheets.

"I'll stay here with Brandon and make sure that he is okay," Sky said as he looked at Stella's worried face. Here eyes never once moved from Brandon's broken body, and he could tell that she would never willingly leave him alone like this even though her friend was in danger. She nodded her head gratefully at Sky, golden eyes shimmering with worried tears.

Now the only one left without a job was Timmy.

"I'll make sure that everyone stays in contact 24/7," the ginger haired Specialist offered, pulling out his PDA. "I can even run a scan for all plant based magic used in the last hour within a fifty mile radius if it'll help."

"Thanks Timmy," Bloom smiled, her spirits lifting. The more help they had in locating Flora, the better. "Now come on you guys. We have a friend to find!"

"Enchantix!" the girls all cried out, transforming before flying away, Helia running as fast as his feet could behind Bloom. They needed to find Flora, and fast before she got herself into any more trouble.

And before Riven could even blink, all the girls had vanished, a cold draft left in their departure. Great they had left him alone with the magic man and a little girl. This was _soooo _exciting.

He turned and walked over to the bed. Miele had risen from under the sheets, but her face looked like death, a paper thin line pressed firmly down where her lips should've been. Whatever this kid had scene, Riven assumed, must've been bad. Nabu was at her side, prodding her with his own fingers.

"Dude, what're you doing?" Riven asked as he settled himself in a chair, his eyebrows sky high in confusion.

"I'm trying to get her to laugh…" he trailed, moving his hands to her other side. She twitched a little, but nothing more. "But obviously tickling isn't working."

Nabu tried peek-a-boo, knock-knock jokes and even a few magic tricks, but all to no avail. The girl wouldn't even crack a fraction of a grin. It was as if she was made of stone, and Riven was getting tired of Nabu's antics. That and Nabu's "child voice" was grinding on his last good nerve.

"Why don't you just leave her alone? She looks freaked out enough as it is. With her sister gone right after returning from being kidnapped, if I were her, I'd want to be left the hell alone!"

"Riven, language!" Nabu scolded, slapping him upside the head. He used a little too much force, and Riven's head fell forward to make contact with the bed rail. However, Nabu could've cared less. "She's only a child!"

"Hey man! What is your-" Riven began to shout, glaring at the magician.

They both immediately stopped when they heard it, the little girly giggle that escaped the tiny person in front of them. Her cheeks had some pallor returned to them as to indicate a blush, and they knew that their ears had not deceived them. Unexpectedly, they had successfully made Miele laugh through Riven's pain.

"Well, that solves that problem," Nabu said happily as he watched Miele laugh some more. It was as if once she started she could not stop.

Riven sighed, reclining back in his chair, nursing his bruised head. He could literally feel his brain throbbing. "I'm gonna be felling this one for weeks! Thanks a lot Nabu!"

"Hey, if it works, it works!"

"Yeah, whatever." Riven was sulking now, his feet propped up on the bed, Miele wasn't tall enough to take up that much space, so his boots didn't bother her.

"Willing to go again?" Nabu asked happily, almost hoping for the chance to slap Riven again.

"Hell no!" Riven shot back, crossing his arms across his chest.

And that was the end of that conversation.

* * *

><p>Tamara stood up from her spot on the floor from which she had been kneeling, looking at Darcy lying sweaty, naked and spread eagle on the table in the room panting and desperate for her to continue. A small smile appeared on Tamara's face before she turned her body away, causing the witch of Darkness to whimper in protest. Tamara, who had her fill of her favorite toy for the moment, decided to leave the office all together, choosing to walk up to the balcony for a bit of fresh air. It would do her some good to see what she would one day own. No one, not even Darcy, tried to stop her as she left for the roof, her footsteps echoing across the empty halls, up metal stairs, until the cool wind of the day stung her cheeks.<p>

She could see the whole city from that view atop the club. '_One day_,' she thought, '_one day soon it will all be mine_.' That was what her plans entailed, and very soon, she would be ready to start them on a fuller scale. Everything was so tiny to her now that she commanded power. Now, everything was in her reach.

It was then, in looking down at her future slaves, when she saw her, the apple of her eye, the one girl she had been desperately been searching for. She could see the girl running into complete strangers as she dashed away. It was heart-wrenching really, her emotions for the girl strong due to their bond. All Tamara wanted to do was hold her. She was so close, Flora's body just stories below as her darling thugs stood in front of the door to the club.

She continued to watch as Flora ran off into the distance; tears began to shed from her own eyes as she watched the Nature fairy. '_That's it_,' Tamara thought as she turned and entered the building again, '_it is time for her to come home with me_.'

Tamara walked down the stairs and back into the office only to see Darcy still lying on the table. She had almost forgotten about her pet, she could see the lust in the witch's eyes as she entered the room. "My love it is time for me to return the favor." Darcy said as she slowly sat up, beckoning her lover over.

Tamara walked over to the witch and kissed her as she fondled her left breast. She wished she could stay to ravage this beauty, but Flora was just too important to her. Pulling apart from the kiss a smile appeared on the fairy's face, "I'm sorry but I don't have the time right now." she apologized with as much sincerity as her heart could muster.

"Why not?" Darcy asked with a confused face, her genuine disappointment evident.

"I need to go and talk with someone right now." Tamara replied sweetly, as if she were speaking to a baby. By her actions, sometimes she swore that her spell had reduced Darcy's IQ to one of just that, a child.

"Would you like me to come?" Darcy asked innocently, "I can help."

"No," Tamara answered as she shook her head, "I want you to rest for now, we will continue when I return. And this time you can give me pleasure."

This seemed to please the witch, and Tamara kissed Darcy one last time before exiting the room and walking outside the night club. She had work to do, and with a wave of her hand, became someone else entirely.

* * *

><p>Tecna and Stella had been searching for what had felt like forever, and still came up with no leads on how to find Flora. Even with Timmy's radar, she was off the map, and the girls were just about to give up. Of course, Stella had no problem with that; she didn't really care if she ever found Flora again. It would serve her right if she had to live on the run for the rest of her life. Tecna wasn't so willing to give up on her friend, and still thought she was innocent enough, but the evidence was stacking up against her by the day, and it was getting harder and harder to know which story was the truth.<p>

Both girls hated splitting up; they thought it was pointless and only caused more trouble then it was worth. But, no one wanted Stella around, and tensions were high even with what Brandon had said, so at least this way they could do some damage control. However, that would not stop Stella's foul mouth from running.

"I don't get why we are still looking. She's obviously running for a reason, and I say good riddance!" the Sun fairy fumed angrily to herself, but loud enough to hear, as usual.

"Stella you don't mean that," Tecna replied patiently as she had all day. She had been combating these remarks for a while and was beginning to believe, as crazy as it was, that her friend actually wanted Flora gone.

"Oh, I mean it! I don't care it I ever see her again. After what she did to Brandon, I hope she dies out there!" Stella exclaimed.

She was about to rebuttal her angry friend once more in hopes of silencing her for good this time, when the sight of the very person they were talking about came into view. Tecna was shocked at her nonchalant presence, just sauntering down the street in plain day light, pretending not to know them, or even acknowledge them. Something about her air was wrong, but what was even more concerning was that the fact that Stella had yet to lay eyes on her subject of abuse, Tecna held her breath as Stella took notice of her pause, and turned to see Flora coming straight for them.

"You!" Stella snarled, scaring away some of the other people on the street. "How dare you show your face around here!"

"Stella! We were supposed to be looking for her remember!" Tecna hissed, worried that her words might scare her friend away. Stella shut her mouth for the moment, and turning to Flora, Tecna changed her tone completely. "Flora we were so worried about you! Where have you been? We have been looking everywhere."

"Oh, I was just stressed. I'm fine now, I promise," Flora waved Tecna's arm off her shoulder where it had been in a comforting gesture. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have somewhere to be."

"Flora, we've been looking all over for you; you are a wanted criminal. We can't just let you go." Tecna tried to explain rationally, tightening her grip on the fairy's arm. Flora looked peeved, her face flashing red for a moment before her composure came back. This sure wasn't like Flora…

"Well, I'm sure you can wait. You've waited this long already; I'm sure a few more minutes won't kill you," Flora said with a bite, her patience and temper obviously waning.

Tecna narrowed her eyes, trying to get a read on her friend. Why was she acting like this? Still, she couldn't let her go. "No, Flora. We are trying to help you. You have to stay with us."

"Why are you trying to run?" Stella asked caustically, her eyes glaring daggers through the girl. "You got something to hide? Another body in the alley? I thought you said you were innocent!"

"But, I have no clue what you are talking about," Flora replied sickly sweetly, no longer fighting Tecna and placing all her attention on the Sun fairy, infuriating Stella further.

"You bitch! I cannot believe you have the nerve to show up here, after everything you did to us, and mock me so openly! I should hex you!" Stella screeched her hands ready to cast the spell. Flora only looked amused, and it made Tecna's stomach turn…this wasn't Flora; she was sure of it. However, Stella was too angry to see the differences, and proceeded to back Flora into the alley she had originated from. Stella shoved the girl into the dumpsters, and Tecna cried out in protest, temporarily forgetting her recent revelations.

"Stella! What is wrong with you?!" Tecna screamed, yanking the enraged Sun fairy away from where she had knocked Flora to the ground.

"What's wrong? This bitch has gone unpunished for too long, that's what's wrong! I am going to make her pay for what she did to Brandon, to her friend, to us all!"

Stella fought against Tecna's arms, yelling obscenities at her as well. She was becoming wild, and Flora just lay on the ground, smirking and wiping the blood coming from the corner of her mouth. Her eyes had grown manic at the punch, and she sprang up once more to face Stella. Tecna was growing afraid of this Flora and tried to pull Stella out of the ally.

"Come on Stella, we don't need to do this," Tecna said encouragingly.

"Yes, I do! Flora has to pay!"

"But that's not Flora, look at her!" Tecna pleaded, looking at the girl's twisted face. It was like Flora had become demonic. "Our Flora would never act like this! Think about it Stella!"

Stella was still writhing and shouting, but the thought struck deep in her mind, and as much as she convinced herself that she hated Flora, she let herself see the flaws in this girl. Tecna was right; this wasn't Flora, but Stella wasn't thinking rationally. She didn't care if it was Flora or not; the likeness was enough. She wanted her to suffer, to know her pain…to _die_.

"Stella please! This isn't Flora!" Tecna repeated forcefully, practically dragging her companion away from the impersonator.

"No, it isn't." The Flora girl said dryly, grinning a wicked grin that made her eyes glint sinisterly.

"Who are you?!" Tecna yelled at her, ready at any moment to attack. But suddenly, the girl stood up to full height, channeling all her power to her stance, and Tecna then felt very small and insecure. Compared to all that power, she felt like nothing, and she could tell that the girl could tell.

The stranger dropped the act, and the pair both watched in horror as Flora's face contorted and melted to give way to a new, full face, one with cold eyes and long blonde hair done in platinum plaits. This girl circled them like prey, her body fully forming, and she laughed as she relished in her victory. Oh, what plans she had for them.

"Let's have some fun, shall we?" Tamara cooed from above them where she had been circling, sending down a shower of energy blasts that had the two girls running for cover. Tamara shot some more attacks their way, maneuvering them so that they were perfectly positioned for the optimum performance. The two girls were sweating, and despite the new appearance, Stella was still screaming 'murder' at her, which she guessed wasn't totally inaccurate. In fact, she smiled at the fact.

"And who shall be the first to fall?" She asked them, enjoying their worried, puzzled faces.

"Whoever you are, whatever you did to Flora, you'll pay for!" Tecna screamed back, guarding herself in the process. What a sweet notion; as if she could really defend herself against her!

"What I did to Flora? Please, I am here to save her, to liberate her from you who put her down," Tamara lowered herself so that her face was only inches above Tecna's. She searched the fairy's eyes for any spark of talent, anything to pique her interest, but found a blank slate. She was disappointed. "What a shame! You don't deserve someone as amazing as Flora!"

"Did she hire you to scare us?" Stella bit, a revelation, no matter how wrong, hit her full force, and she couldn't stop from voicing her opinion. "Did she think that if she got you to freak us out and praise her greatness, then we would forgive her? What kind of sick joke is this?!"

This only seemed to anger Tamara, her face growing harsher. "No joke sweetie," she went over to Stella and pinched her cheeks, grabbing her face in-between her hands. "And I'm afraid that comment will cost you."

Tamara raised her hand to strike when she felt something smash against her back, and turned to find Tecna in her Enchantix form blasting her from behind. Tamara smiled with glee. "Well, well, well! Looks like there is something in that hollow shell of yours. Shame…"

She closed her eyes and vines sprung from under the ground, pocketing the alley and shaking the entire ground. The thick green appendages wove their way around until the concrete gave way to a giant Venus fly trap. The plant was a monster, much bigger, and much more dangerous then it should've been with razor sharp thorns and needle like teeth.

"What the hell is that?!" Stella shrieked from where she had taken cover.

"My pet. And he hasn't been fed for quite a while…living in the sewers has made him…_starved_."

Every word she said put a shiver down Tecna's spine, and Stella was still in horror over the giant plant in the middle of the road. However, Tamara's icy gaze and creepy smile towards her didn't sit well in her stomach, and just as soon as she had looked away, a wave of hot liquid washed all over her body. Tecna fought the urge to vomit as the clear, foul-smelling jelly goop made its way down her limbs; it was literally everywhere, and she was afraid to move. Stella shrieked once more, as if it would do any good, and Tamara cackled.

"Dinner time," she said to her pet, and the plant lunged after his prey. Tecna barely had time to react before her vision went dark. Then everything burned.

A smile appeared on Tamara's face as she watched the giant plant devour the Technology fairy. She could hear the girl's screams, and her pleas for help; oh, if only she knew what was really happening. The whole scene was too delicious. She began to laugh when she noticed how shocked Stella was, how white her face had turned and the o-shape of her horrified, gaping mouth.

"Get me out of here!" Tecna yelled from inside the plant. Still Stella remained frozen, not sure what to do. This had never happened before, and nothing could've prepared her for it. This was all so overwhelming, like a nightmare.

"She would not have gotten away from him anyway," Tamara said, almost to comfort the girl in her failure, as she turned her vision back toward her pet.

A scream from inside caused Stella to flinch, her first true reaction, and Tamara began to laugh as she heard Tecna screamed out in pain again.

"Set…set her free." Stella tried to command, her voice shaking.

"Or what?" Tamara asked as she turned to look at the Sun fairy, the malice in her eyes so very clear.

She was enjoying this, this psychopath was relishing in her friend's pain, and Stella's blood boiled all over again. A ball of yellow energy had appeared in Stella's right hand. Before Tamara could react she felt the force of the blast hit her in the chest sending her flying into the wall behind her. Another bone chilling scream could be heard from inside, and Stella didn't miss it. She used it to fill her fury.

"I said set her free," Stella commanded again, this time with all the power and intimidation of a witch.

"I see that you do have a little fight in you," Tamara smirked as she slowly stood up, "that makes you so cute."

"Get her out of there before I make you get her out of there."

"Fine," Tamara said before snapping her fingers, "Spit that fairy out." And it did.

Stella couldn't really believe what she was seeing. All she could process was Tecna, or what she supposed what was supposed to be Tecna. The huge plant threw her from its jaws, the needle teeth dripping in sizzling crimson as it opened. Her friend slid across the ground in a river of greenish goo, coating her body, the most putrid of smell coming off of her friend's body.

Her throat caught, and she resisted the urge to lose the contents of her stomach.

The light blue translucent gloves had been dissolved away; most of the skin and muscles from her hands to her elbows were no more. Her orchid butterfly wings were now just nubs connected to her back. The lilac tube top had been eaten away as was the skin beneath to the point that Stella could see her ribs where her left breast should have been. The holes were everywhere. She could see another where the Technology fairy's stomach once was, the organs all exposed and falling out. Her legs had been eaten to the point that there was nothing below either knee, not even bone, and there were only pieces of fabric remaining from her shorts. Her head was the worst though.

Most of her hair had fallen off of her head; the skin that was left was in the process of falling away. Slowly the Technology fairy looked up at her friend to reveal that the entire right side of her face had melted off. Stella could see right through her skull. The right eye was missing as well. Tecna reached up with her bony arm, reaching for Stella, the side of her face that could still express emotion covered in pain and pleading for help.

Stella forced herself to look away from her friend even though she found it extremely difficult. But, what lay in the sight around her, settled and gurgling in the acidic goop was Tecna. Her bone, skin, blood, all swirled around the Sun fairy's feet, and Stella blanched. Her eye, Tecna's right eye, was staring at her, moving round in the spectral as if it were still alive.

That was when she lost it, backing up and away from her decomposing friend, ignoring her garbled, half-living screams, because Stella couldn't even process her own. She couldn't stomach this. It was too much, and she lost hers in the process. Tamara watched as Stella collapsed to the ground heaving before walking over and pulling her head up so that she was looking at Tecna. Tamara held Stella's head so close to the body that she could feel the heat of the acid and at that moment Stella regurgitated again.

"Now what are you going to do to help your friend?" Tamara whispered into Stella's ear, her lips brushing across the sensitive lower lobe, teeth biting down there.

Stella opened her mouth to gasp, but nothing was heard. Tamara shook her head before releasing Stella's hair allowing the Solarian princess to fall back to the ground. In her delirium, Stella heard a snap of fingers before she heard Tecna scream out in pain once again. She had to look away, the heat now radiating from the body lashing onto her to indicate that it wasn't just acid that was killing Tecna now. She let no tears fall, the air far to dry now for that. Sticking up her bottom lip as she was forced to look once more by this sociopath, Stella slowly looked at her friend to see that she was now a blackened, charred mass of carbon that could hardly be described as a body.

"This is your entire fault," Tamara said as accusatorily she looked at her work, "She was asking for you to end her suffering and you hesitated."

Tamara looked down at broken Stella one last time before shaking her head and flying up into the sky. Stella slowly crawled to where the body of her friend now lay, completely ignoring the giant Venus Fly Trap in the back of the alley slowly sinking back into the earth. It was no longer hungry; having gorged itself on Tecna's shredded flesh, and now had no reason to remain. Stella didn't have the courage to destroy it. Wrapping her arms carefully around the charred girl she began to rock back and forth. A lone tear fell as she babbled on about nonsense, pretending as if Tecna was still alive, ready to pop out of the ash and laugh at all of her corny jokes even when no one would join her. She didn't know how long she sat there, but it was long enough to know that she could not accept that fact.

* * *

><p>Flora had been wandering around pointlessly for a while now, having bumped into a random stranger and been rejected from every lead she had to getting off of this planet, she was ready to give up for the night. She had no where to go, no where to be, and decided that wandering was probably the best choice for a wanted criminalmurderer. She was sure there was a bounty on her head by now, and she was crazy if she believed that no one knew about it. Still, she was beginning to wonder if wandering was such a good idea as well. The alleys were dark and there had been a disturbance earlier in this area. It was a scary risk, but one she had to risk for her own freedom. Still, in her run from the law, she didn't expect to see who she saw lying in an alley cradling a rather smelly garbage bag like it was a baby.

"Stella," she called skeptically from behind her, "what happened?"

Stella turned around to see Flora standing at the other end of the ally. A rage began to build inside of her at the site of the Nature fairy, a rage that burned brighter then anything she had ever felt. This was _her_ fault, not her own. If only that girl was dead; if only Flora knew how to keep her identity to herself. Oh, that worried expression, how fake it was. She didn't care about Tecna; her new friend got her killed. And now, Stella would let her know how that felt, how it was like to lose a life right in front of your eyes.

"How dare you!" Stella said as she stood up and Flora could see the literal blood and rage in her expression, wild and manic. "This is your fault! If you did not run away then Tecna would be alive right now. "First you kill your friend on Linphea," Stella continued through closed teeth, "then you hurt Brandon followed by hurting your sister, and now you killed Tecna."

Flora opened her mouth to try and calm her friend down but Stella beat her to the punch.

"Don't say a damn thing," Stella yelled, "I don't care what you have to say, I will never forgive you for what you have done."

Before Flora could react Stella had gathered all her energy into a single ball in her hands, aiming them at Flora's heart. Flora could tell that her friend was distressed and that it obviously had something to do with her; the deranged look in Stella's eyes read that she had snapped, and Flora was panicked. She had no idea how to respond to the person pointing a potent spell at her chest. Stella was a loose cannon, and her emotions were on overdrive. Flora raised her hands in surrender, but that didn't curb Stella's paranoia. Instead, she fed off of her actions, her eyes growing even wider with her own conclusions.

"You are guilty, and now, I'll kill you. You will know pain! You will never hurt another person, ever again!" Stella raised both of her hands toward the Nature fairy, "Supernova!"

A large explosion filled the area causing the buildings around Stella and Flora to rumble and collapse. They could both feel the vibrations, the repercussions thrumming in their chests, cracking the foundations at their feet. The concrete shifted, the ground hissed, and both girls were thrown by the force. Stella was still after Flora though, lunging at the girl's feet, dragging her down into the center of the destruction. Tamara who was floating over head was shocked at the amount of raw power that the Sun fairy had expelled. She could see one of the buildings falling on top of Stella, her screams of protest and vengeance lost with her remains, but was quick enough to create a small shield around Flora, but not before a piece of building had hit her upside the head. When the rubble cleared, she quickly flew down to the ground where her desire awaited.

Stepping over fragmented glass, concrete slabs, and other debris, Tamara surveyed her surroundings with a satisfied smile. Things had gone better than expected. The hot-headed princess did a lot more damage than she ever could've hoped, yet it caused her immense joy to know that yet another one of those annoying Winx brats had met their end. They were always getting in the way, and now she had one less to worry about. She walked further into the eye of the storm to find a young girl splayed out on the ground, injured, but still breathing. Flora. She rushed over to the Nature fairy's side. She would need a new identity this time, something to keep the girl from recognizing her. Tamara reworked her genetics just in time for Flora's eyes to open to the world.

"Oh, my poor dear, come here," Tamara cooed, leaning over Flora's battered body, checking her pulse and wiping off some of the soot on her cheeks. "What's happened to you?"

"My friends..." Flora gasped, struggling through clean air over the clouds of ash coming from the burning plant in front of her.

"Yes, I'm so sorry for your loss..." Tamara said sympathetically, mouth in a light pout.

"Wh-what?" Flora stuttered, holding her head. God, how it hurt!

"Oh, now, now, what's happened to that pretty head of yours?"

Tamara reached over where the Nature fairy lay on the ground to gently trace the gaping wound that was currently bleeding out on her head. She frowned; glad the two girls were gone so they couldn't hurt her Flora anymore. "It's quite nasty. But I can make it better."

Tamara stood up, slowly taking Flora up with her, but as soon as Flora was upright, vertigo hit and sent her stumbling into Tamara, her head pounding. She reached up to touch where it hurt, only to come back with a hand covered in blood. Her hands were shaking, and she fought the urge to vomit. The world was spinning around her. What the hell was going on?! Everything was whirling, twirling; Tamara's agitated voice was miles away. She didn't know if she was spinning or if it was just her mind, but everything stood still as she saw it, saw the plant goo and broken street clearly for the first time.

And she screamed.

A horrid sound pierced every space, high pitched and something feral, something totally unnatural. Pain. There was so much pain in that scream, both physical and emotional. The memories of that last few minutes came back at a blinding speed, sideswiping her, toppling her to the ground again. They beat down in the sides of her skull, her brain throbbing in her head as the memories loosed themselves from the prison where she had placed them as the concrete hit her head. She blacked out for a reason. She chose to.

And then the emotional pain came as she remembered, really remembered what had befallen her friends. They were so, so angry at her, but she only tried to save them. And Stella set the Venus fly trap on fire, Tecna still inside. She could still smell it, the smell of burning flesh. One down. And, oh God, Stella's rage. The words that she said, horrible things that she dare not repeat, they stung at her, almost worst than what came next. The fire, explosion, the ground falling, buildings collapsing, down, down, down. A storm of rock and metal, brining them down. She heard Stella's back snap far before she saw the blood that came from her decapitated body as it collapsed to the ground, buried under piles and piles of burning rubble. Two friends, gone in an instant. No pretense, no warning.

Flora didn't stop screaming, not even when Tamara tried to silence her by shoving her head into her breasts. Rocking the girl close, Tamara tried to shut her up, but Flora kept on crying. She wept for her friends, struggling from the woman's embrace to claw her way back to them. No, they weren't dead! They couldn't be! She still had so much more time with them to spend.

"Shh, shh, calm my dear..." Tamara whispered into Flora's hair, "It's okay; you're going to be just fine."

"No! I have to help them! Let me go!" Flora struggled and shouted, but Tamara didn't yield. "Stella! Tecna!"

"They're gone sweetie, dead as doornails," Tamara stated simply. "But I say good riddance. You are far better off without them anyway."

Flora stifled her heaving sobs for a moment, long enough to register what this girl was saying. Confused, and a little horrified, Flora turned to face her keeper for the first time. She was met with a pair of dazzling mix-matched eyes that gazed intensely down onto her face, one a bright violet color, the other a deep ocean-blue. Her raven-colored locks billowed down across her chest, soft as silk in wavy spiral curls, and her complexion was a healthy, radiant tan. She was so captivated by the beautiful woman and her bewitching ruby smile that she almost forgot what she had said. Almost.

"Wh-what do you mean I'm better off?" Flora stuttered, not quite sure what the lady's intentions were.

"I just mean that they didn't seem to be very good friends is all. At least not that I saw..."

"I don't know what you are talking about," Flora said, a little defensively. "Those girls were two of my best friends! I loved them with all my heart, and they loved me!"

"Hey," Tamara shrugged her shoulders in defeat. "I'm just saying, if you had heard what I heard..."

"What did you hear?" Flora asked, timidly, her curiosity getting the better of her, not bothering to wonder how this girl had heard her conversation at all.

"Nothing really, just that, before you came along, those two were talking about you to some other girls, saying that you were a murderer, that they should have the better sense to lock you up. That you were _hopeless_. Oh, the blonde girl, you should've heard the colorful swears she said about you, not very nice at all, although I suppose you did hear them from her first hand when she-"

"Enough!" Flora was shaking, tears rolling down her face as she relived each word like a knife to the heart. Did her friends really think she was hopeless? No, of course not. This woman was obviously lying. "That wasn't them; I didn't murder anyone. It's all just...one big misunderstanding, they'll see...or they would've seen had they not-" Flora couldn't continue. She couldn't admit that her friends were, well, she just couldn't say it.

"Oh, I'm sure, I have no doubt they'd believe you in a heartbeat," Tamara agreed, nodding her head vigorously in agreement. "But would you want them to?"

"Excuse me?" Flora asked, confused. "Of course I'd want them to! What kind of question is that?"

"An honest one," Tamara explained. "I mean, think about it. They'd believe you once you cleared your name but shouldn't real friends, ones that love you as much as you say they do, or did, believe you no matter what? I mean, isn't that the whole purpose of friendship, together through thick and thin? That is, unless that was all a lie too when someone as sweet and innocent as you is convicted of murder. And what do your friends do instead of support you, they look for _evidence _which there has so conveniently been a lack of."

"That, that means nothing! They're trying! They will prove my innocence!" Flora raised her voice, standing over Tamara in growing anger, ignoring the pain in her mind. She had to cling onto her beliefs, even though this woman was cutting them down one by one with every sentence.

"But my dear, if they were your friends, you would have no innocence to prove. What ever happened to innocent until proven guilty? Hmm?" Tamara rose to meet For a, taking her hands in her own, squeezing them comfortingly. "You want to know what I think? I think that your friends aren't even looking at all. I mean, they've had what? Days? Weeks to find a killer and shown up with nothing? Now, that's not trying very hard to save someone they 'love'."

Flora was hyperventilating now, her body threatening to give way from under her. She could feel the world spinning in a whole new way, but this time, it was like her entire being was being rewritten. She felt as if her entire friendships with these girls were being reshaped, the tones and tenses behind every spoken word gaining new meaning, darker meaning. She felt her whole mind revolt against her as memories old and new re-mastered themselves with new purpose, every syllable holding some new malice or harm, and it made Flora weep. Was she ever really friends with these girls? After all this time, were they ever really together?

"It's okay, it's okay. I know it's a lot to take in, but you'll okay. It's hard when you realize you can't trust your friends, but that's why I'm here. You can trust me," Tamara smiled a winning smile, opening her arms out in open invitation, but

Flora's mind was still wheeling at a million miles per hour.

"How can I know I can trust you?" Flora asked bitterly, glaring at the girl, not sure where to turn if things went sour.

"Why, I came in the middle of this destruction to save you! I pulled you out of the rubble and healed your forehead, look!" Tamara was being awfully over dramatic, but as Flora placed her hand on her head, she found the blood gone, a light scratch the only reminder of her blow. Perhaps this strange girl was really trying to help? "I offered you enlightenment; I liberated you from your past, and now, I offer you friendship, the real kind."

"Really?" Flora asked, a little like a lost puppy, eyes wide in appreciation for sanctuary.

"Really," Tamara repeated, assuring Flora she could trust her. Flora took a step towards Tamara, but stopped there and cocked her head, still weighing the situation.

"We can be real friends?" She asked again, just testing it on her lips. Flora still wasn't sure now, but what the girl said next melted all fear.

"Of course!" Tamara cried, throwing her arms around Flora, embracing her. The girls hugged for a good long while, and Tamara could've stayed like that forever if she had the chance, right tin the arms of a woman she loved.

"Well," Flora sighed, still sniffling, "I can't go back to Alfea. I never want to see their faces ever again."

Tamara giggled and wiped away Flora's last tears. "There, there. Stop your sniveling. You can come home with me! Somewhere far away from those horrible Alfea people."

"Thank you so much...I'm sorry, but I just realized, I don't know your name." Flora looked away, sort of embarrassed to be committing such a faux pas around her new friend.

"Tamara. And it's no problem! What are friends for?" Tamara bubbled, offering her arm for Flora to take.

"Friends." Flora repeated, smiling back at Tamara.

Together they walked down and out of the alley, not even looking back at the girls burning corpses to say goodbye, past the police officers, and far far away from Alfea. There, Tamara thought, was where they'd create their own, better life together.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review<strong>


End file.
